


Ravie de te rencontrer

by traitor_for_hire



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Cuddling & Snuggling, Câlins, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Oral Sex, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Sex, en manque de contact, fausse relation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitor_for_hire/pseuds/traitor_for_hire
Summary: Paige connaît par leurs prénoms tous les barmen des hôtels de Manhattan. Elle a goûté tous les desserts au menu du St. Regis, a souillé les draps de la Suite Royale du Ritz-Carlton.Elle a vuLe livre de Mormononze fois depuis la première, avec onze hommes différents. Elle ne s'en est pas encore lassée.Quand ils lui demandent si elle l'a déjà vu, elle dit toujours non. Être les premiers à lui montrer quelque chose les fait se sentir spéciaux.—Ou, l'univers dans lequel Karen est une escorte de luxe, et Frank est désespérément seul et a reçu beaucoup d'argent





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [pleasure to meet you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581303) by [glycerineclown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glycerineclown/pseuds/glycerineclown). 

La requête a été envoyée pendant que Karen dormait.

Pete Castiglione, un ancien combattant, trente-sept ans. Sur la photo, il a une barbe fournie, des cheveux ondulés, presque noirs. Des yeux sombres et doux, un nez large et probablement cassé à plusieurs reprises.

Il a rempli toutes les parties du questionnaire, ce que Karen apprécie. Mais le tableau qu'il brosse est assez triste- sa femme est morte, et il n'a pas eu de relation sexuelle depuis bientôt trois ans. Il est à la recherche d'intimité mais ne pense pas pouvoir s'attacher réellement à quelqu'un.

Il aime les câlins, et pense peut-être n'être intéressé que par cela, venant d'elle, mais pourrait être ouvert à plus si le courant passe bien. S'ils décident d'aller plus loin, il aime le sexe oral, aussi bien faire un cunnilingus que recevoir une fellation, et préfèrerait qu'elle prenne les commandes au lit et lui dise quoi faire. Pas de MST connues, mais il peut se faire tester avant tout contact sexuel.

Il a beaucoup de cicatrices sur le corps qu'il espère ne pas poser de problème, principalement des blessures par balles et par arme blanche.

Arrivée à cette partie, elle regarde à nouveau son visage, et se laisse aller contre le dossier du canapé. 

Elle ne va pas se donner la peine d'envoyer celui-là à Jessica pour vérifier ses antécédents. Elle sait exactement qui il est.

Elle avait suivi l'affaire très attentivement - tous les membres connus des Dogs of Hell, des cartels, et de la mafia irlandaise avaient été blacklistés de toutes les agences d'escortes de la ville, par principe. Elle avait demandé à voir la liste, des années plus tôt, quand elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de trier et choisir de qui elle allait sucer la queue pour de l'argent.

Castiglione. Ce n'est même pas un bon faux nom.

Mais bon, le sien est Paige. Elle ne peut pas dire que c'est mieux.

Le jeudi, Karen entre dans un coffee shop à quelques blocs de son studio, et s'assoit à sa table habituelle. Elle attendra qu'il soit arrivé pour commander son latte.

Elle a quinze minutes d'avance. Elle aime arriver la première, mais parfois les plus nerveux sont là encore plus tôt. En particulier les plus jeunes - ceux qui ont gagné leur argent tôt dans la vie, des techno-geeks en général - ils sont prudents, facilement effarouchés, comme des gazelles. Inexpérimentés.

Elle ne pense pas que Pete Castiglione sera effarouché.

Elle se demande ce que Foggy penserait de tout ça, du fait qu'elle sait au fond d'elle qu'il est Frank Castle. Des ramifications légales que ça pourrait avoir pour elle, comme si elle n'était pas déjà à la limite de la légalité. Des hommes riches déboursent de grosses sommes pour la tranquillité d'esprit qui va avec le fait qu'elle n'est ni la victime d'un trafic ni une adolescente de quinze ans, qu'elle est chef de son entreprise et exerce dans le métier depuis un peu plus d'une décennie.

Après être sortie de l'université sans dette et sans famille à impressionner, devenir comptable pour le reste de sa vie semblait être la pire idée qu'elle ait jamais eue, une longue et lente succession de journées de travail de bureau monotone, jusqu'à la cinquantaine. Elle était passée un temps par une agence avant de décider qu'elle voulait travailler en indépendante, faire elle-même tous les choix, et récupérer tous les profits, une fois les dépenses déduites.

Ses clients l'apprécient parce qu'elle sait comment les lire, quand dire ce qu'ils veulent entendre, et quand dire ce dont ils ont besoin.

Elle a toujours été douée pour ça. Ils lui mangent dans la main.

S'il finit par vouloir la voir régulièrement, Frank Castle serait un _projet_.

Deux minutes avant l'heure - il est ponctuel, elle aime ça - un homme dans un sweat à capuche noir entre, inspecte la salle. Karen sourit, et il s'avance vers elle.

Il s'enfuirait probablement si elle lui laissait voir qu'elle sait, surtout en public. Elle ne dira rien, pas maintenant.

Elle se lève pour lui serre la main. « Pete ? »

Il acquiesce tout en glissant la main dans la sienne. Il a l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis un moment, et triste, d'une certaine façon. « Merci d'accepter de me rencontrer, m'dame. »

Mais il est poli. Karen sourit. « Vous prenez un café, Pete ?

— Oui, » dit-il, et il s'écarte pour la laisser passer devant lui. Elle lui pose la main au creux du coude en passant, et s'en va à reculons vers la queue devant la caisse, le regarde détourner les yeux, hésitant.

Il est si timide, putain. Elle va devoir lui faire passer ça.

Il la rejoint au bout de la file après un instant. Il n'y a que deux personnes devant eux.

« Vous me faites l'impression de quelqu'un qui prend son café noir, » dit Karen tandis qu'ils progressent vers la caisse.

Frank émet un petit rire. « Qu'est-ce qui a vendu la mèche ? »

Elle le regarde de haut en bas. « C'est votre couleur, n'est-ce pas ?

— Touché, dit-il. C'est bon si je paie pour vous ? Vous voudriez quoi ? »

Karen l'évalue. « Un latte à la noisette, s'il vous plaît.

— D'accord. »

Il paie en liquide, et laisse la monnaie dans le pot des pourboires.

Un bloc de deux heures de son dimanche après-midi est réservé à "Pete". Elle ne travaille pas le lundi et le mardi, aussi ce sera une façon de finir la semaine de travail en beauté.

Ses réponses dans la section style du questionnaire de Karen étaient plutôt ennuyeuses, ce qui lui facilite la tâche - il veut qu'elle porte des vêtements décontractés, confortables, ce qu'elle porterait pour le week-end. Il se fiche de la lingerie affriolante.

Il vient pour un câlin avec elle, donc ce sera leggings et un sweater. Maquillage léger, et une trêve du fer à boucler pour ses cheveux.

Karen loue un appartement séparé pour son travail. C'est un studio agréable, qui fait presque le double de la surface de celui dans lequel elle vit, avec un lit taille XL et un canapé très robuste dans la salon. La salle de bains est plutôt spacieuse pour Manhattan, et elle a sa propre machine à laver et un sèche-linge. Il y a une petite cuisine avec un frigo plein de restes de restaurants, et un écran plat monté sur un mur, qui ne sert vraiment que quand des clients veulent rester la nuit.

Jessica appelle samedi avant son premier client de la journée, alors qu'elle étire des draps propres sur le matelas. Karen soupire et décroche.

« Tu sais qu'on partage un calendrier, démarre Jessica, sans même dire bonjour.

— Ouais.

— Ouais, et donc, j'ai pas approuvé ce nouveau gars.

— Je l'ai fait, dit Karen. Je le connais.

— Qui c'est ? »

Jessica finirait par le savoir de toute façon, c'est ce pour quoi elle est payée. « C'est Frank Castle avec une barbe et une fausse identité. C'est le Punisher.

— Putain de merde, dit Jessica. T'es pas croyable, Karen.

— Il en a vraiment très envie, Jess, dit Karen. Il était très gentil quand je l'ai rencontré. »

Elle peut pratiquement entendre Jess lever les yeux au ciel.

« Tu l'as déjà _rencontré_ ? Bon Dieu, tu délires. Tu m'as embauchée pour ta sécurité, putain, et je dis _non_ à ce taré, Karen. Tu savais que je dirais non. »

Karen s'assoit sur le lit et pousse un soupir. « Mais penses-y seulement. Sa famille est morte, et il ne peut pas juste - il a _besoin_ de ça. S'il voulait me faire du mal, il me flinguerait dans la rue. »

Jessica grogne, et après une longue pause, elle demande, « Il paye pour quoi exactement ? »

Frank sonne en bas de l'immeuble de Karen pile à l'heure le dimanche. Jessica l'a aidée à installer des caméras quand elle a emménagé, et Karen peut le voir clairement sur l'écran qui flanque la porte. Il porte une casquette, et une veste par dessus son sweat cette fois.

Elle le fait entrer, et après quelques instants, appuie sur l'écran pour afficher le couloir devant son studio, et attend qu'il sorte de l'ascenseur.

Il est en train de se frotter la nuque quand elle ouvre la porte.

« Salut, dit Karen. Entrez.

— Merci, dit-il avec un hochement de tête.

— Je peux prendre votre veste ? dit Karen. Pourquoi ne pas enlever aussi vos bottes, hein ?

— D'accord. » Il s'extrait de sa veste et la lui tend, tout en observant la pièce.

Karen se détourne pour pendre la veste près de la porte, puis lui fait face à nouveau, le regarde se baisser pour défaire ses bottes.

« Je parie que vous avez des questions, dit-elle quand il s'est redressé. Venez, asseyez-vous. »

Elle le conduit jusqu'au canapé, et ils s'assoient. Frank a les yeux baissés sur ses genoux, puis il enlève sa casquette avec hâte, comme s'il aurait voulu le faire plus tôt, comme s'il était embarrassé.

Elle n'a pas à attendre très longtemps. Il pose son chapeau sur le divan et soupire. « Je suppose, hum. Quels sont vos paramètres pour les câlins ?

— Pour faire un câlin, on reste habillé, et les mains ne s'approchent pas de tout ce qui serait couvert par un bikini. Ou un slip de bain. »

Il acquiesce. « Ça ressemble bien à des câlins. »

Elle sourit. « Bien.

— Embrasser, c'est en extra, » déclare-t-il.

Karen hoche la tête. « Oui. On peut parler si vous le voulez, ou rester silencieux, ou écouter de la musique. Si vous vous endormez, je vous réveillerai, et je vous avertirai dix minutes avant la fin de la session.

— Est-ce que je vous paie maintenant ? » demande-t-il, et il tire son portefeuille de sa poche arrière. « Huit cents pour deux heures, c'est ça ?

— C'est ça.

— D'accord. » Il lui tend neuf billets de cent tout neufs.

« Il n'est pas nécessaire de laisser un pourboire, je vous assure, dit Karen en lui rendant un billet. Mais merci. Vous avez d'autres questions ?

— Pas pour l'instant.

— D'accord, venez, » dit Karen. Elle regarde la pendule, lui tend la main. « Il est plus de seize heures. Le compteur tourne, à partir de maintenant. »

Sa paume est chaude, quand il la glisse dans sa main, durcie par les cals. Il se lève avec elle, et marche à sa suite jusqu'au lit.

« En général, j'aime commencer les câlins par une étreinte, » dit Karen en baissant les yeux vers leurs mains, avant de les reporter sur lui. « Si vous voulez me revoir, ça peut être la première chose que nous faisons quand vous passez la porte.

— Très bien, » dit-il, en caressant du pouce le dos de la main de Karen.

Elle l'attire à elle, remonte le long de son bras du bout des doigts et passe les bras autour de ses épaules. Puis elle attend qu'il la prenne dans ses bras avant de serrer, pose la tête sur son épaule.

Ils font la même taille, ce qui facilite la chose.

Karen se dégage juste assez pour lui sourire, puis se détourne et grimpe sur le lit. C'est un lit haut, juste à la bonne hauteur pour la pencher par dessus et la prendre par derrière, et elle réarrange un peu les oreillers et s'adosse à la tête de lit.

« Vous voulez poser la tête sur mes genoux ? demande-t-elle. Ou on peut s'arranger en cuillère, ou - je veux dire, il y a de nombreuses options. »

Frank pose un genou sur le lit, et s'avance vers elle, s'allonge sur le côté. Il presse le côté de sa figure sur ses cuisses, ajuste un peu sa position pour se mettre à l'aise.

Karen lui sourit, fait glisser une main sur son épaule, sur le muscle ferme. « Je peux vous toucher les cheveux ?

— Oui, s'il vous plaît, » dit-il immédiatement.

Elle y plonge les doigts, trace des cercles sur son cuir chevelu, le regarder fermer les yeux. « Parlez-moi de votre journée. »

Il émet un petit "hum" contre sa cuisse. « On est dimanche. Je lisais, avant de venir ici.

— Qu'est-ce que vous lisiez ?

— _Des fleurs pour Algernon._ Je l'ai presque fini. »

Karen sourit. Elle l'a déjà lu. « De quoi ça parle ? » demande-t-elle néanmoins, repoussant les cheveux de Frank derrière son oreille du bout des doigts.

Frank enroule une main autour de la cuisse de Karen, devant son visage. « C'est écrit comme le journal de ce gars handicapé qui subit une opération expérimentale, vous voyez, qui est censée le rendre intelligent, mais en fait, maintenant qu'il est un génie, il doit reconsidérer toute sa vie et comprendre toutes les façons dont les gens l'ont entubé par le passé.

— Ça a l'air très déprimant. »

Il rit, et lui caresse la cuisse du pouce. « Ouais, bien vu. Mon pote Curtis est conseiller pour vétérans, et il me fait travailler sur une liste de lecture, alors.

— Quel est le prochain livre sur la liste ?

— Quelque chose par Ken Follett, je crois.

— J'espère que c'est _Les piliers de la Terre_, » dit Karen.

Frank sourit. « C'est ça. » Il se tourne sur le dos pour la regarder, et joint les mains sur son ventre. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui ?

— Je suis allée à mon cours de yoga ce matin, et puis je me suis pris un smoothie, et j'ai fait un peu de lessive, » dit-elle en frottant une main sur son torse et en lui souriant. « Et maintenant vous êtes là. » Il baisse les yeux vers la main de Karen, et lève une des siennes, entrelace leurs doigts. « Ça a l'air sympa.

— En effet, c'était sympa, » dit-elle, et elle pose l'autre main sur le front de Frank, repousse ses cheveux en arrière.

« C'est agréable, » dit Frank, doucement, et il tourne le visage contre la main de Karen quand elle la ramène à la naissance de ses cheveux.

Ses doigts trouvent deux bourrelets sur sa peau, de peut-être cinq centimètres de long, juste au dessus de son oreille droite. Ils sont dissimulés par ses cheveux, maintenant, et elle ne peut pas les voir, mais elle pense pouvoir supposer qu'une balle l'a frôlé. 

Karen sourit. « C'est important, le contact. Je pense qu'on peut se trouver un peu perdu, quand on est seul trop longtemps. » 

Avec un petit hochement de tête, Frank lui presse la main et puis la relâche, laisse ses doigts vagabonder jusqu'au coude de Karen. Il soupire, et dit, « Ouais, je connais ça. » Son souffle est un peu tremblant, et il se racle la gorge.

« On dit que le contact humain peut réduire l'anxiété et la dépression, et le rythme cardiaque, » dit-elle en recommençant à tracer des cercles sur son crâne. « Je pense que beaucoup de personnes ne se rendent pas compte que c'est comme la nourriture. On en a besoin tous les jours. »

Frank ferme les yeux, hoche encore la tête. Karen soupire, et retire son autre main de son torse, vient la poser contre son cou. Il déglutit, avec difficulté, et expire, et Karen passe le pouce sur sa joue, sur sa barbe.

« Vous n'avez pas tort de vouloir cela, dit-elle, à peine plus haut qu'un murmure. C'est une bonne chose, vous prenez soin de vous. »

Il pince les lèvres alors, et la regarde, les yeux grands ouverts, brillants de larmes. La sympathie l'a toujours fait pleurer, elle aussi.

Karen lui sourit et hoche la tête. « Vous allez vous en sortir. »

Il tourne la tête, presse son visage dans le sweater de Karen, et un sanglot lui échappe.

Elle le serre dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que ça passe.

Ils ne viennent pas toujours dans son studio. C'est généralement pour les rendez-vous les plus discrets.

Ce qui, sur le plan physique, fait défaut à beaucoup des hommes qui la contactent, ils le compensent largement par des goûts de luxe.

Paige connaît par leurs prénoms tous les barmen des hôtels de Manhattan. Elle a goûté tous les desserts au menu du St. Regis, a souillé les draps de la Suite Royale du Ritz-Carlton.

Elle a vu _Le livre de Mormon _onze fois depuis la première, avec onze hommes différents. Elle ne s'en est pas encore lassée.

Quand ils lui demandent si elle l'a déjà vu, elle dit toujours non. 

Être les premiers à lui montrer quelque chose les fait se sentir spéciaux.

Elle a été emmenée en vacances dans des endroits magnifiques tout autour du monde, des lieux qu'elle n'avait jamais _rêvé_ voir quand elle était enfant. On lui a tenu la main dans la Chapelle Sixtine, et elle a taillé une pipe dans les toilettes du Louvre. Elle a couché avec des PDG de très grandes entreprises, avec des neurochirurgiens, avec des magnats de la finance. Elle s'est rendue en coulisses pour rencontrer Stevie Nicks avec un catcheur pro de Mexico City, qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles tout du long.

La plupart d'entre eux veulent juste quelqu'un à qui parler. Le sexe n'est qu'une petite partie de ce pour quoi elle est payée, au vu de son emploi du temps - le reste, c'est de la compagnie, de l'intimité.

Ils manquent de confiance en eux et sont malheureux, mais il la traitent comme une princesse, et ils paient pour tout.

Ils s'ouvrent à elle parce qu'elle est complètement dissociée de leur vraie vie, ou du moins de ce qu'ils perçoivent comme étant leur vraie vie.

Beaucoup des rencards locaux sont des coups d'une fois - des types qui veulent perdre leur virginité, ou qui sont en ville pour affaires et veulent juste leur première pipe en cinq ans. Ce n'est pas tant de trucs bizarres ou pervers que les gens semblent toujours le croire, et ils sont généralement trop vieux pour pouvoir jouir plus de deux fois en une session.

Karen refuse tout net de travailler avec des membres du gouvernement ou du clergé. Elle ne prétendra pas être plus jeune qu'elle ne l'est, et ne laisse pas les hommes l'entraver avec autre chose que leurs mains.

Elle ne pratique le sexe anal que si elle a été prévenue trois jours à l'avance, et fait payer double, parce qu'elle le peut.

Quelques uns de ses clients sont des hommes qui sont restés en contact avec elle après qu'elle a quitté sa dernière agence. Thom est divorcé, élève trois enfants avec son ex, et est toujours dans le boulot jusqu'au cou. Il n'a pas le temps pour une relation, et le fait qu'elle ait plus de dix ans de plus que sa fille le soulage. Il l'appelle une ou deux fois par an - il avait quelques jours de congés à utiliser l'automne dernier, et il l'a emmenée à Boston pour un long week-end. Ils ont regardé des films à la demande et sont allés à un match des Red Sox, et se sont gavés de cuisine italienne.

Elle a ramené près de quarante mille dollars à la maison.

Et puis il y a Troy - il ne peut pas se permettre de la voir aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait. Il a presque trente ans, a grandi dans le Bronx. Il souffre d'une paralysie cérébrale assez sévère, et a du mal à utiliser ses mains, mais sa bouche fonctionne très bien, tout comme sa queue. Il a un sens de l'humour ravageur et l'accueille toujours avec un baiser.

Tous les deux-trois mois environ, pour trois mille dollars, elle laisse Jeremy, qui passe quatre heures par jour à la salle de sports et qui est une vraie montagne de muscles, la faire rebondir sur sa bite et la balader sur le lit comme une poupée de chiffon. Il la fait toujours jouir avant de partir le matin, à la première heure, pour retourner - vous l'avez deviné, à la salle de sports.

Foggy est un avocat de premier plan dans une firme de l'Upper East Side, et il voulait juste apprendre à lécher une chatte. Il y est devenu vraiment bon. Il est ce que Karen considère comme un succès - il n'a plus besoin d'elle. 

Marci est une petite veinarde.

Elle connaît certains d'entre eux extrêmement bien. Elle connaît leurs secrets les plus noirs. Mais c'est totalement à sens unique. Elle porte un masque pour eux, et aucun n'est suffisamment stupide pour penser que ça n'est pas le cas, mais ils n'en parlent pas. Et c'est bien ainsi - l'illusion est préservée.

Paige est la fille qui dit oui à tout, tant qu'ils jouent selon ses règles. Elle est un fantasme, un sourire, une prof pour laquelle ils ont eu le béguin au lycée mais n'avaient pas vraiment envie de connaître.

Karen a quitté sa ville natale il y a longtemps, et son job peut être solitaire. Elle n'a pas beaucoup d'amis. Le cours de yoga est sympa, mais elle a du mal à se rapprocher des autres filles - c'est avec la monitrice, Cheryl, qu'elle est allée boire un verre. Toutes les deux voient leur boulot comme thérapeutique, mais Cheryl n'a aucune idée de la façon dont Karen gagne sa vie.

Jessica n'est pas exactement une amie. Karen s'entend bien mieux avec Trish, qui est vive et sociable et a toujours de bonnes questions sur l'état des affaires, et s'assure que Karen prend soin d'elle-même. Elle veut toujours faire venir Karen dans _Trish Talk_ pour déballer des détails croustillants sur les hommes riches de New York, aussi, mais Karen repousse chaque fois l'idée en riant.

Elle aime garder son cercle social plus petit que ça.

Pour une travailleuse du sexe, Karen a eu beaucoup de chance, et elle le sait. Elle n'a jamais eu de mac au sens traditionnel du terme, n'a jamais fait le trottoir, n'a jamais été poussée à prendre de la drogue. La police ne l'a jamais regardée à deux fois.

C'était vraiment facile d'obtenir son diplôme et de travailler pour une agence à côté. Probablement bien trop facile.

Ça a toujours compris une grande quantité de maintenance personnelle, beaucoup de manucures-pédicures et plus de rasage et d'épilation qu'elle ne le souhaiterait, mais on n'a jamais attendu d'elle qu'elle se montre habillée comme une extra dans un clip musical. La plupart des hommes qui paient pour ses services en auraient peur de toute façon. 

La plupart d'entre eux - ils veulent un fantasme, oui, mais elle doit aussi être accessible.

Elle a toujours été douée pour ça. 

Frank est de nouveau à sa porte, la semaine suivante, à la même heure, avec la même quantité de liquide.

Il a apporté un pantalon de jogging avec lui, et se change dans la salle de bains après leur longue étreinte. Quand il revient, il s'étire au centre du lit, et étend un bras pour qu'elle s'en serve d'oreiller.

Il commence à prendre le coup.

Karen se coule contre lui, cale un genou entre les siens, et sent son bras qui vient s'enrouler autour de ses épaules. Elle suit du doigt les boutons du col de son t-shirt, et hume son parfum.

Il sent bon.

« Je peux vous poser une question ?

— Mm-mm.

— Vous ne vivez pas ici, pas vrai ? »

Karen secoue la tête contre sa clavicule. « Non.

— Vous vous protégez comment ?

— Il y a des personnes qui connaissent mon emploi du temps, avec lesquelles je fais le point durant la journée, dit-elle. Et j'ai un revolver quand je sors toute seule, mais ces jours ci c'est plutôt à cause de la somme de monnaie que j'ai sur moi après un boulot. »

Elle n'a jamais parlé du revolver à un client avant ce jour - l'élément de surprise compte pour la moitié de l'arme. Mais elle ne serait pas de taille face au Punisher, de toute façon.

« Vous l'utilisez, parfois, le flingue ? demande-t-il.

— Une fois, dit Karen. C'était il y a longtemps. Je contrôle qui sont mes clients, maintenant. Vérification approfondie des antécédents, je dis non quand il le faut. Ils savent que j'ai toutes leurs infos, ils ne déconnent pas. »

Frank acquiesce. Il ne dit rien, pendant presque une minute.

« Vous savez qui je suis ? demande-t-il enfin.

— Oui, je le sais.

— Vous ne m'avez pas appelé Pete depuis qu'on s'est vus pour un café. »

Elle renâcle. « Oh, j'ai su dès que vous avez envoyé votre dossier.

— Vraiment ? » Il tourne la tête pour la regarder.

Karen sourit, et se redresse sur un coude, laisse son regard errer sur le visage de Frank. « Vous avez bonne mine avec les cheveux plus longs et sans bleus. C'est plus doux. Comme si vous pouviez être - je ne sais pas, le mystérieux et charmant voisin de palier de quelqu'un. »

Il a un petit sourire en coin. « Vous le pensez ?

— Parole de scout. Surtout dans ce jogging. »

À ces mots Frank se redresse, s'assoit contre la tête de lit, et Karen s'agenouille.

Il lui tend la main. « Je suis Frank. Frank Castle. »

Elle glousse, et lui offre la sienne. « Karen Page, sans le i. Ravie de te rencontrer. »


	2. Chapter 2

Karen rentre chez elle, replie le tapis devant la télé, et ouvre le coffre sous le plancher. Elle y met les billets de Frank, et le referme.

Elle préfère être payée par chèque, mais ça n'est pas un problème.

Ils se cachent tous les deux des autorités, chacun à leur façon.

Karen a un peu moins de quatre cent mille dollars sur un compte offshore. Elle entretient la décoration du studio avec de beaux meubles en bois, classiques, mais en dehors de ça elle vit très en dessous de ses moyens. Elle n'a pas vraiment besoin de beaucoup - elle a une très belle garde-robe, et plus de lingerie luxueuse que quiconque en ait besoin, mais ce sont des dépenses de travail, techniquement.

Jessica n'a pas de problème à être payée en liquide, mais elle ne reçoit pas suffisamment de Karen pour avoir à s'inquiéter de le blanchir. Alias Investigations est une véritable entreprise, et dans le cas d'un audit, Jessica aurait d'autres problèmes, plus gros.

Quand elle n'est pas en déplacement, la semaine de travail typique de Karen est de dix-douze heures. Cela lui laisse beaucoup de temps libre. Elle s'est essayée à l'écriture, et avec son style de vie l'inspiration ne manque pas. Mais elle est trop paranoïaque pour en faire grand chose, en dehors de laisser ses projets stagner sur son disque dur.

Elle donne annuellement aux écoles publiques locales, et glisse des billets de cent dollars dans les affaires des sans-abris endormis.

Planned Parenthood reçoit également de sa part une somme coquette, anonymement, chaque année, et dieu sait qu'elle y a envoyé d'innombrables hommes pour se faire dépister de possibles MST. Elle ne suce pas sans capote à moins d'un certificat de santé nickel, et toutes les deux semaines, elle vient se faire tester elle-même.

Après avoir vu de très près de nombreuses paires de couilles, elle a aussi suggéré à quelques uns de ses clients d'y retourner pour dépister un éventuel cancer.

Ils sont plus d'un à lui avoir dit qu'elle leur avait sauvé la vie.

Quand Frank vient la voir le troisième dimanche, il a un épais volume sous le bras - _Les Piliers de la Terre_.

« Je, euh, je me sentais coupable à l'idée de commencer sans toi, » dit Frank, et il lui tend le livre pour pouvoir se baisser et délacer ses bottes.

« Je suppose que je pourrais t'en lire un peu, si tu veux, » dit Karen, et elle feuillette l'ensemble des pages - il y en a un peu moins d'un millier. « Mais je dois te prévenir, je suis bien plus chère qu'un livre audio. »

Frank sourit, lève les yeux vers elle en enlevant sa deuxième botte. « Mais de meilleure compagnie. Quelques pages, ça ira. »

Une fois qu'il s'est redressé, elle pose le livre sur le lit, et le prend dans ses bras.

Il referme les doigts sur ses cheveux quand il l'étreint.

Il se change après ça, et ils s'installent sur le lit, Karen finissant par se décider pour une position en quelque sorte opposée à la fois précédente - cette fois c'est elle qui est sur le dos, et Frank vient s'incurver autour d'elle, les jambes de Karen calées par dessus ses jambes repliées.

Elle pose le lourd volume sur sa poitrine, et passe la préface jusqu'au prologue. « _Les Piliers de la Terre_, par Ken Follett. _Prologue, 1123_.

— Sérieusement ? Seigneur. »

Elle rit. « Je peux prétendre que ça se passe dans les années 70 si tu préfères. Je suis sûre que certaines de ces choses se sont passées à Woodstock.

— Non, » dit Frank, en lui caressant les côtes. « Désolé. Je vais me taire.

— D'accord, » dit-elle, et elle replie la couverture du livre de manière à pouvoir le tenir dans une seule main, et laisse l'autre se glisser dans les cheveux de Frank.

Elle prend une grande inspiration, et commence

« _Les jeunes garçons arrivèrent de bonne heure pour la pendaison. Il faisait encore sombre quand les trois ou quatre premiers d’entre eux s’étaient glissés hors de leur taudis, silencieux comme des chats dans leurs bottes de feutre. Une mince pellicule de neige fraîche recouvrait la petite ville, comme une couche de peinture neuve, et leurs empreintes furent les premières à en souiller la surface immaculée. Ils passèrent entre les huttes de bois serrées les unes contre les autres et suivirent les rues, où la boue avait gelé, jusqu’à la place du marché silencieuse où la potence attendait_... »

Elle l'avait lu après Kévin. Après sa mort.

Elle avait lu beaucoup des livres qui étaient dans sa chambre, après. Il avait surtout des fictions médiévales et de la fantasy en livres de poche, de qualité variable, la plupart d'occasion. Il n'écrivait jamais de notes dans les marges ou quoi que ce soit du genre, mais c'était comme si elle pouvait visiter les pages avec lui, disparaître avec lui dans la vie de quelqu'un d'autre, en lisant les livres qu'il avait lus.

Leurs parents avaient trouvé quelques magazines sous son matelas - un peu vieillot pour du porno, mais c'était en 2001. La connexion sur l'ordinateur familial était chère et loin d'être encore assez bonne.

Ils allaient l'envoyer au loin.

Il avait fait son coming-out auprès d'elle l'année précédente, et Karen était quasiment sûre qu'elle était la seule à savoir, jusqu'à ce moment. 

Leurs parents lui avaient fait jurer le secret. Ils ne voulaient pas que la mémoire de leur fils bien-aimé soit ternie par les rumeurs et l'impiété, comme s'ils n'y croyaient pas eux-même.

Quand elle avait parlé à la cérémonie, Karen n'avait pas pensé qu'ils iraient jusqu'à la rayer de leur testament et bloquer l'accès à son fonds d'études. Elle était leur seul enfant vivant. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle les blâme pour être devenue tapineuse, mais - sa vie serait bien différente.

Mais elle ne regrettera jamais d'avoir dit la vérité. Ils ont fini par divorcer, et elle a pensé à reprendre contact, mais elle n'aurait pas pu se montrer franche à propos de sa vie, de rien du tout.

Elle n'éprouverait aucune joie à voir leurs visages.

Frank n'a pas pris le livre avec lui la semaine suivante, mais il a apporté son latte ainsi qu'un café pour lui, avec un cookie au pépites de chocolat.

« Tu me gâtes, Frank, » dit-elle, et elle sirote une gorgée tandis qu'il enlève ses bottes.

Ils s'assoient sur le canapé et partagent le cookie, et Karen s'installe, genoux pliés par dessus l'une des cuisses de Frank.

Elle repose la tête sur son épaule et soupire. « Tu as passé une bonne semaine ?

— Ça allait, » dit Frank, et il vient poser une main sur le genou de Karen, chaude et solide, son bras en travers de ses cuisses. « Un de mes voisins vient d'acheter un chiot, et il est si mignon, putain, avec ces énormes pattes, que je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour le bruit. »

Karen sourit, et prend une autre gorgée de son latte. « Tu veux un chien ? »

Il hausse les épaules. « J'ai pas de jardin ni rien.

— Ça n'arrête pas la moitié des new-yorkais.

— Ouais, t'as raison, » dit Frank en lui caressant le genou du pouce. « Et de ton côté ? Pas de problème avec les clients, personne à qui je dois casser la gueule ? »

Karen rit. « Non, Frank, absolument pas. » 

En dehors de Jessica et de Trish, personne ne lui a posé cette question depuis longtemps.

Karen finit son latte, repose son gobelet, et enroule un bras autour du biceps de Frank. C'est si agréable d'avoir ses mains sur elle, comme une couverture bien pesante, et elle n'a pas envie de se lever, même si elle commence à avoir mal au dos dans cette position.

Ils vont au lit au bout d'un moment, et Karen s'installe contre les oreillers, et l'attire pour qu'il vienne se coucher entre ses jambes. Au début il hésite à faire reposer son poids sur elle, mais finalement il presse son visage contre sa poitrine, et ferme les yeux.

Si elle ne venait pas de boire un latte, elle aurait pu s'endormir ainsi, les bras autour des épaules de Frank, en l'écoutant respirer.

Vendredi soir, elle partage un dîner luxueux et une bouteille de vin rouge avec un cadre nommé Stephen, qui veut la prendre par derrière. Il a lu beaucoup d'articles sur Bitcoin dernièrement, et cela ne l'intéresse pas vraiment, mais elle écoute et pose des questions parce que c'est son job.

Il n'est pas très doué pour la conversation mais il ne met pas trop les pieds dans le plat, ne commande pas à sa place et ne commence pas à parler à voix haute des choses qu'il aimerait lui faire.

C'est déjà arrivé.

Ils retournent à l'hôtel de Stephen après, et il passe un bras autour d'elle quand ils descendent du taxi et entrent dans le hall.

Dans l'ascenseur, il la plaque contre la rampe, et elle l'attire contre elle, dirige sa bouche vers son cou. La porte s'ouvre avant d'arriver au bon étage, et Stephen se détache d'elle quand une famille avec un nourrisson entre dans l'ascenseur.

Ils s'extirpent de la cabine au dix-septième étage. Stephen tire son passe de son portefeuille, et ils entrent.

C'est une chambre agréable, avec un lit king-size. Karen va jusqu'à la fenêtre, et regarde Central Park, illuminé par les réverbères. Il y a une bicyclette tandem sur l'un des chemins, couverte de guirlandes lumineuses qui clignotent en différentes couleurs.

Elle peut l'entendre retirer son veston sport. Karen regarde par dessus son épaule quand il le drape sur la chaise devant le bureau.

Il vient à elle, et elle se laisser aller dans ses bras quand il l'enlace par derrière.

« C'est une super robe, dit-il. Elle aurait l'air encore mieux sur le sol. »

Paige rit et se retourne, commence à lui déboutonner sa chemise.

Il la prend debout contre le bureau, les rideaux ouverts et le pantalon aux genoux. Il passe une main devant elle pour atteindre son clitoris, mais rien n'y fait.

Elle ne veut pas lui apprendre à la satisfaire, alors elle gémit quand il se rapproche du but, prend une douche avec lui, et s'éclipse le moment venu.

Karen presse sa figure dans le cou de Frank quand ils s'étreignent dans son entrée la fois suivante. Elle peut sentir son pouls contre son front, un battement lent.

Il ne se dégage pas, et elle continue de le tenir.

Au bout d'un moment elle sent l'une de ses mains à l'arrière de sa tête, ses doigts venus lui caresser le cuir chevelu. 

« Hey, dit Frank avec un petit rire. Je t'ai manqué ? »

Elle ne lui dit pas que c'est peut-être le meilleur moment de la semaine.

Ils s'allongent sur le lit, face à face. Le sweatshirt de Frank est en partie dézippé, il ne porte qu'un débardeur en dessous. Il y a quelques cicatrices visibles sur son épaule - l'une a sans aucun doute l'air d'une blessure par balle, mais l'autre est plus grosse, moins nette.

Karen les retrace du bout des doigts, et lève les yeux vers lui pour évaluer sa réaction. « De quand elles datent ? » demande-t-elle.

Frank baisse les yeux vers les doigts de Karen, posés sur la plus grosse des cicatrices. « Crois-le ou non, mais c'était une flèche. »

Karen grimace. « Aïe.

— Ouais, c'était pas une partie de chatouilles, dit Frank avec un petit rire. Ça fait environ cinq mois maintenant, je crois. L'autre, on m'a tiré dessus, l'année d'avant. »

Karen hoche la tête, attrape la cheville de son legging et le remonte jusqu'au genou.

« Regarde un peu ça, » dit-elle, et Frank lui prend la cheville à une main tandis qu'elle lève la jambe pour montrer une cicatrice pâle, plutôt insignifiante. « Je suis tombée d'un arbre en camp biblique. »

Frank rit, mais c'était son intention. Elle n'a eu besoin que de quatre points. C'est la marque physique la plus importante qu'elle ait.

« Je parie que t'étais la plus grande des filles au camp biblique, » dit-il, en plaçant la jambe pliée de Karen sur sa hanche.

Karen acquiesce, et s'installe plus près de lui. « J'étais dans l'équipe de basket du lycée, aussi. »

Il sourit. « J'aurais aimé voir ça.

— Tu veux qu'on descende dans le parc, faire quelques paniers ?

— Oh bon sang, dit Frank en secouant la tête. Tu me collerais une raclée, mon cœur, pour sûr. »

Karen se mord la lèvre et acquiesce.

Elle pourrait franchir la distance entre eux, l'embrasser, mais c'est à Frank de prendre cette décision, pas à elle.

S'ils ont un rendez-vous officiellement assigné le dimanche, ce n'est que dans la tête de Karen. Frank se contente de programmer ses deux prochaines heures avec elle à la fin de chaque session, mais elle continue de les laisser libres pour lui.

Si elle se trompe, elle peut se permettre de ne pas travailler. Elle a déjà pris des mois entiers de congés, quand elle n'a pas de clients réguliers.

Quelqu'un voulait un rencard un dimanche à seize heures et l'emmener dîner après, et elle a dit non.

Elle va voir Thom dans quelques semaines, ils iront passer quelques jours à Philly, et rentreront très tard le dimanche. Mais c'est sur son agenda depuis des mois.

Elle y pense comme à un temps consacré à Frank, maintenant. Elle l'apprécie probablement trop.

Ouais, non - elle l'apprécie carrément trop.

Et il est le Punisher, putain.

Le dimanche suivant, quand Karen ouvre la porte, Frank porte à nouveau sa casquette. Il baisse la tête, elle ne peut pas voir son visage.

Mais il finit par lever le menton, au bout d'un moment - et il y a un hématome qui couvre presque toute sa pommette. Il est en train de virer au vert sur les bords, il date probablement de quelques jours. Elle le fait entrer et ferme la porte.

« Frank, » dit-elle doucement, et ses mains viennent lui ôter sa casquette et encadrer son visage. « Que s'est-il passé ?

— C'est rien, » dit-il en secouant la tête entre ses mains. « Vraiment. »

Karen secoue la tête en réponse, et pointe le canapé du doigt. « Va t'asseoir sur le canapé, tout de suite. »

Il baisse les yeux vers ses bottes. « Tu ne veux pas que je me déchausse ?

— Je te demande pardon, est-ce que je n'ai pas été assez claire ? » dit Karen, d'un ton juste assez sec pour que Frank obéisse au quart de tour.

Il y va, s'assoit, les coudes posés sur les genoux. Il regarde ses mains plutôt qu'elle.

Karen pousse un soupir en s'approchant de lui. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, Frank. »

Frank lève les yeux quand elle se tient devant lui, et puis d'une main sur son épaule, elle le repousse contre le dossier. Elle regarde sa bouche béer quand elle pose un genou sur le canapé et passe l'autre jambe de l'autre côté de son bassin pour le chevaucher.

« Oh, » dit Frank, dans un souffle, comme si c'était involontaire.

Karen tourne le visage de Frank entre ses mains, l'oriente pour avoir la meilleure vue de l'hématome.

Elle émet un "tssk" désapprobateur, et s'incline pour poser un baiser très léger sur sa pommette, et un plus ferme sur sa tempe.

Elle sent les mains de Frank alors, sur sa taille, et puis il referme les bras autour d'elle, la serre contre lui. Karen sourit, et glisse les doigts dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il penche la tête pour lui faire face.

Elle peut sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Elle a envie de l'embrasser - et bon sang, elle est mal barrée, il lui plaît beaucoup trop.

« Frank, » dit-elle en se reculant pour mieux le regarder, les mains sur son torse. « Frank, Frank, Frank. »

Il lève une main qui vient se poser sur sa joue, et sourit davantage quand elle incline la tête pour rechercher son contact.

C'est un _client._ Elle ferme les yeux, mais elle peut encore le sentir, tout autour d'elle, elle est déjà en train de mouiller. Elle le baiserait gratuitement, prendrait son temps pour le rendre fou, petit à petit.

Frank soupire.

Elle rouvre les yeux quand ses doigts viennent se placer à la base de son cou, et puis il l'attire gentiment vers lui sur les quelques centimètres qui les séparent, jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent. 

Elle n'a jamais gagné d'argent aussi facilement qu'en câlinant Frank. Et elle sait qu'il a les moyens.

Elle reste un moment en suspens, au dessus de ses lèvres.

Elle ne veut pas encourager un comportement violent en lui disant qu'il a l'air sexy quand il est un peu amoché. Et ils n'ont jamais vraiment parlé d'aller plus loin. Pour autant qu'elle sache, il n'a même pas été testé. Elle ne voudra pas en rester là si elle l'embrasse. 

Peut-être que c'est juste l'anticipation qui se manifeste. Elle n'a jamais vu un client autant de fois sans avoir déjà couché avec, ou à tout le moins sans l'avoir vu cul nu. Il y a des gens qui font des câlins de manière professionnelle, et qui coûtent bien moins cher.

Karen s'éclaircit la gorge, et vient poser les lèvres sur son front.

Elle se relève du canapé après ça, et il la regarde faire - un instant il a l'air surpris et confus, avant de se reprendre.

Karen grimpe sur le lit. « Viens là pour tes câlins, Frank. »

« Alors, il t'a pas encore soulevée de terre, avec ses gros muscles ? » demande Jessica quand Karen passe par Alias Investigations, une enveloppe pleine de liquide dans son sac.

Karen rit, et s'assoit dans la chaise en face du bureau de Jessica. « Dans mes rêves. »

Jessica se contente de secouer la tête, ouvre un tiroir, et en tire un verre. Elle verse un fond de bourbon à Karen et le fait glisser sur le bureau.

« Merci, » dit Karen, en levant le verre entre elles.

Jessica lève la bouteille en réponse et la porte à ses lèvres. Ensuite elle jette un œil à son ordinateur.

« Je regardais les dernières candidatures aujourd'hui, et je dois dire, ce Vincent Alescio est un vrai gagnant, dit Jessica. Il est copain comme cochon avec les Gnucci, alors je déconseille.

— Ouais, non merci.

— Tu dis ça comme si tu n'avais pas le béguin pour le Punisher, » raille Jessica.

Karen s'enfile le reste de son bourbon. « Ouais, eh bien. » Elle sourit et se laisse aller dans le fauteuil. « Enfin, c'est un _gentil _meurtrier. Il s'est comporté en gentleman.

— Ah-ah, » dit Jessica, et elle lève les yeux au ciel. « L'autre gars - Darrell Holland ? Il a l'air correct, juste un peu désespéré.

— C'est ce que je pensais aussi, » dit Karen avec un hochement de tête. « Facile à satisfaire en tout cas.

— Je le filerai ce soir, alors. Tu as quelque chose pour moi ? »

Ils décident de regarder un film, le dimanche suivant, et Frank dit à Karen de choisir. Quand elle lui propose plusieurs options, il pointe _Le Mariage de mon Meilleur Ami_ et opine. Elle plaisantait en le suggérant - ses autres choix étaient certes légers, mais pas de pures _comédies romantiques_.

Le sourire en biais de Frank reste en place durant tout le générique de début.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Frank ? » demande-t-elle avec un regard de travers, même s'il est mignon à croquer avec cet air content de lui, comme s'il venait de lui faire une bonne blague.

Frank secoue la tête et rit. « C'était, euh, le film préféré de ma fille Lisa. Ma femme l'avait sur une vieille cassette, et Lisa l'a tellement regardé, on a dû le racheter en DVD. »

Karen se tourne vers lui, attend qu'il continue, mais il n'en fait rien.

« Tu ne parles jamais d'eux, » dit-elle doucement.

Frank hausse les épaules, et penche la tête sur le côté. « Je suppose qu'il n'y a plus grand chose à dire. Ils ne sont plus là, et moi si. »

Elle pose une main sur la sienne. « Je suis désolée, Frank. »

Il hoche la tête. « Merci. »

Elle le regarde encore un petit moment, mais il ne semble pas vouloir dire autre chose. Karen se retourne vers la télé, et décide de ne pas gâcher le moment, se presse juste contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il passe un bras autour d'elle;

Julia Roberts a un homme à conquérir. Ou à tenter de.

Karen taille une pipe dans le studio le mardi soir, à un homme nommé Hiroto, qui est en voyage d'affaires depuis Seattle. C'est un soulagement, parce qu'elle n'a pas à réfléchir beaucoup, juste à lire ses résultats de tests, s'agenouiller entre ses jambes devant le canapé, et se mettre au travail. 

C'est beaucoup moins compliqué que de se faire baiser.

Sa queue n'est pas très grande, ce qui est encore mieux - elle peut le prendre entièrement, et il ne force pas trop dans sa bouche, mais passe juste les doigts dans ses cheveux.

Elle soupçonne que si Frank lui demandait la même chose, il la laisserait aussi prendre le contrôle. Elle lèverait les yeux vers lui, qui serait en train de devenir dingue mais ne bougerait pas, pour elle, refusant de prendre l'avantage tandis qu'elle a la bouche occupée.

Elle taille sa pipe à Hiroto, baveuse juste comme il faut, avec les yeux fermés, et il ne parle pas mais se contente de grogner, et sa culotte est mouillée avant la fin.

Elle a un minimum de deux heures pour ses rendez-vous, et une fois qu'il a les idées plus claires, il demande à lui lécher la chatte. Karen accepte, et l'aide à trouver son clitoris avec la langue et les doigts.

Elle n'a pas besoin de faire semblant - il est doué, et attentif.

Ils passent un moment après ça en caresses, et quand il demande à la revoir la prochaine fois qu'il est en ville, elle sourit et sort son agenda.

Le huitième dimanche qu'ils se voient au studio, Frank est un peu mal à l'aise quand il arrive à sa porte.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demande Karen quand il passe les bras autour d'elle.

« J'ai un peu merdé, » dit-il en la relâchant et en se penchant pour retirer ses bottes. « Rien de vital. Laisse-moi m'allonger d'abord. »

Une fois qu'il est en chaussettes, il dézippe son sweat, et s'en débarrasse - il porte encore ce putain de débardeur. Il y a quelques cicatrices visibles en plus maintenant, qu'elle n'avait pas encore vues, et ces putains de _muscles._ Bien en vue.

Frank ne prend pas la peine d'enfiler un jogging, il pose juste un genou sur le lit et se laisse tomber en avant contre le matelas, avant d'attirer un oreiller sous sa tête.

Karen regarde ses fesses en le suivant sur le lit, et s'allonge sur le côté, face à lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— J'ai vu un ami vendredi, et je suis resté dîner avec lui et sa femme, » dit Frank, et il se retourne à plat dos. « Ils ont trouvé que j'avais meilleure mine.

— C'est bien, » dit-elle, en laissant ses doigts se balader sur l'épaule nue de Frank.

Il soupire, et grimace. « Mais ils n'ont pas arrêté de me harceler, et puis Sarah, elle - elle m'a demandé si je voyais quelqu'un.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » demande Karen avec un sourire narquois. Elle se redresse sur un coude pour le regarder. « Ils pensent que tu as une copine ?

— J'ai dit qu'on était juste amis, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils m'ont cru. » Il lui rend son sourire, penaud, et lève une main pour enrouler une boucle des cheveux de Karen autour d'un doigt. « C'est gênant ? »

Karen hausse les épaules. « Ça dépend. Personnellement, je pense que ça peut être amusant.

— Qu'est-ce qui peut être amusant ? »

Ils commencent à être trop proches pour que ça soit _effectivement _un simple amusement, mais elle n'arrive pas à s'arrêter. « Inventer une fausse relation avec quelqu'un, et convaincre les proches. »

Il plisse les yeux.

« Quoi ?

— Eh bien, de toute évidence ils vont vouloir rencontrer cette mystérieuse _amie_, dit Karen. Tu es longtemps resté seul, tu es _Frank Castle_, ils veulent s'assurer qu'elle ne va pas te briser le cœur, ou pire. »

Il plaque son autre main sur sa figure. « Seigneur.

— Et puis - » dit-elle, et Frank rit, mais elle poursuit. « Et puis, c'est gênant d'avoir un seul invité chez soi, un homme célibataire. On apportera des fleurs et une bouteille de vin, et ils vont m'adorer. »

Frank soupire, regarde au plafond et dit, « Ils t'ont déjà invitée à dîner.

— Vraiment ? s'exclame Karen.

— J'ai dit que je n'étais pas sûr.

— Ooh, Frank.

— Je ne sais pas, avec David - ce n'est pas une bonne idée, dit Frank en secouant la tête. Il était analyste pour la NSA, il voudra faire des recherches. Tu as quelque chose sur ton casier ? »

Karen hausse les épaules. « Rien depuis à peu près dix ans. »

Frank l'appelle le surlendemain - c'est son week-end, mais Karen décroche de bon cœur.

Ses amis lui ont proposé quelques dates où ils étaient disponibles pour dîner, alors Karen consulte son emploi du temps. L'une des dates tombe pendant son séjour à Philadelphie avec Thom, mais il y a un samedi soir libre la semaine d'avant qui fera l'affaire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux leur dire sur moi ? demande Karen.

— Je sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu dis que tu fais d'habitude ?

— Généralement je dis que je suis serveuse au Lexington, dit-elle. J'ai fait ce job au lycée, et je passe beaucoup de temps dans des hôtels, alors je peux être convaincante. Les gens ne posent pas non plus beaucoup de questions dessus. Si je leur dis que j'ai fait des études de comptabilité et que je suis une foutue comptable, alors on doit parler des impôts ou de l'économie, et personne ne veut faire ça. »

Il rit dans le combiné. « Ouais, ok. Comment on se serait rencontrés ? Je ne descend pas dans des hôtels de luxe.

— Eh bien, où est-ce que tu vas manger ?

— En général, dans des petits restaus. »

Karen hausse les épaules, même s'il ne peut pas la voir. « Peut-être que je t'ai servi ton café pendant quelques semaines, et qu'un jour je suis venue m'asseoir en face de toi.

— Et pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Pour la même raison qu'elle a accepté de travailler avec lui. « Parce que je t'ai reconnu, et que je savais que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un. 

— Oh, dit Frank, et il marque une pause. Alors c'était par pitié.

— Peut-être, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne craque pas totalement pour toi. »

Frank rit. « Tu n'as pas à faire ça.

— Tu veux bien me laisser m'amuser un peu, s'il te plaît ? »

Elle peut entendre le sourire dans sa voix quand il dit, « D'accord. »

Ce week-end, quand Karen ouvre la porte, la première chose que fait Frank est de la regarder des pieds à la tête.

« Wow. »

Elle se rend compte, alors, que Frank ne l'a jamais vue aussi apprêtée. Ce n'est pas le grand jeu, mais elle a mis une jupe et un chemisier, et bouclé ses cheveux.

Ils se sont mis d'accord sur le tarif normal pour une soirée à l'extérieur - il pourrait coucher avec elle ce soir, s'il le voulait, mais il n'a rien dit à ce sujet. Elle laisse l'enveloppe qu'il lui donne sur le lit, et verrouille la porte derrière eux.

Karen glisse une main au creux de son bras dans l'ascenseur, et Frank sourit.

«Tu es très belle, dit-il. Je veux dire, tu l'es toujours, mais - »

Elle lui rend son sourire. « Merci, Frank. »

Elle a l'impression qu'il est en train de rougir.

Ils quittent l'immeuble, et Frank la guide jusqu'à l'endroit où il s'est garé - il conduit un pick-up, ce qui n'est pas surprenant - et lui ouvre la portière.

Il la briefe vite fait sur ses amis, les Lieberman, en roulant vers la banlieue. C'est une histoire difficile dont elle n'a que les grandes lignes, et Karen aurait beaucoup de questions à poser, mais elle se concentre sur les personnes dans l'intérêt de la soirée. David est un hacker mort/pas mort qui a aidé Frank à mettre au jour la conspiration qui a assassiné sa famille, et que Frank a aidé à retrouver sa femme, Sarah et leurs deux enfants.

La fille, Leo, lit énormément, et est devenue une vraie bricoleuse. Son petit frère Zach est une grande gueule, mais il s'en sort mieux à l'école maintenant que son père est rentré.

Sarah boit beaucoup moins, et travaille depuis la maison, comme son mari. 

Il parle d'eux avec tant d'affection qu'elle en est presque jalouse, d'une certaine façon.

Frank se gare sans accroc dans une rue résidentielle, et passe un bras à l'arrière, pour attraper une bouteille de vin. « Qu'on n'ait pas l'air de pique-assiettes, » dit-il en la lui tendant.

Elle regarde l'étiquette. C'est un bon choix. « C'est une bonne bouteille, » dit Karen. 

Frank hausse les épaules. « Le gars du magasin l'a recommandée. »

Elle la lui rend, et il commence à ouvrir sa portière.

« Hé, attends une seconde, » dit-elle, et il la referme, et la regarde. « Embrasse-moi. »

Frank hausse les sourcils, comme pour dire, _hein ?_

« Personne n'amène une amie à un dîner, et tu le sais, dit Karen, et elle sourit. Allez. C'est un entraînement. On ne peut pas avoir notre premier baiser en public. »

Frank ne dit rien, il se penche juste par dessus la console centrale, et lève une main pour repousser une mèche des cheveux de Karen derrière son oreille. Il marque une pause, le temps de croiser son regard, juste une seconde, avant de poser les lèvres sur les siennes.

Son baiser est doux et un peu gercé, pas trop humide, et il grogne un peu dans sa bouche, avant de s'éloigner, en lui caressant la joue.

« Karen, je - » commence-t-il, et puis il soupire, un peu tristement.

Karen se contente de secouer la tête, et l'embrasse à nouveau. « Pas maintenant, dit-elle. Allons-y.

— Ouais, d'accord. »

Ces gens aiment Frank. C'est évident dès la seconde où ils passent la porte. Il tape dans le dos de David, embrasse la joue de Sarah, et se tourne pour présenter Karen.

Pendant les échanges de poignées de mains, Leo descend les escaliers en courant et jette ses bras autour de la taille de Frank. Le fils est plus réservé, et il reste à l'écart jusqu'à ce qu'il sortent de l'entrée, mais il bricole un sourire.

Il reste encore une demi-heure avant dîner, alors après les présentations David sert du vin à tous les adultes, de la bouteille que Frank a ramenée. Ils sont assis autour d'une assiette de crackers et de fromage depuis quelques minutes, quand Sarah demande, « Alors, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? »

Karen et Frank échangent un regard, et il hoche la tête.

Elle sourit, et pose une main sur son bras. « Je travaille dans un diner, je lui ai servi du café à n'en plus finir ces dernières semaines. »

David hausse les sourcils. « Pas au Graniteville Diner ?

— Non, et tu ne peux pas non plus essayer un de tes tours avec le téléphone pour obtenir des infos sur moi, » dit Frank, et il se retourne vers elle. 

Karen sourit, maintenant - les mensonges marchent toujours mieux quand il y a des bouts de vérité à l'intérieur. « Mais il n'a pas arrêté de venir, encore et encore, toutes les semaines - »

Frank prend l'air offensé. « Oh, arrête. J'apprécie la qualité du service, » dit-il, comme si c'était une excuse, et Karen rit - Frank _adore_ la qualité du service.

« Enfin bref, se laisser pousser les cheveux n'est pas un aussi bon déguisement qu'il le pense, » dit Karen en posant une main à la base du cou de Frank.

Il lui sourit, et passe un bras autour de sa taille. 

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit, rapport aux routines, Frank ? » dit David, mais il sourit lui aussi.

« Ouais, eh bien, dit Frank. Je m'en sortirais pas sans. C'est tout l'intérêt d'une fausse identité, pas vrai ? »

David soupire et commence à étaler du brie sur un cracker. « Je suppose que oui.

— Et personne d'autre ne l'a reconnu ? » demande Sarah.

Karen secoue la tête. « Non. J'avais suivi l'affaire. Et les autres filles avec lesquelles je travaille auraient forcément dit quelque chose. Surtout quand on sait à quel point il est généreux sur les pourboires. »

Frank a un sourire en coin, par dessus le bord de son verre de vin.

« Écoute, Karen, je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'insister sur l'importance du fait que Frank doit rester caché, dit David.

— En effet, dit-elle. Mais je suis contente que tu sois de son côté. »

Frank les regarde tous les deux et dit, avec un geste de son verre, « Je suis _juste là_.

— Ouais, et on veut que ça reste comme ça, dit David. Tu savais que ça arriverait, Frank, je suis plus paranoïaque que toi. »

« Ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé, non ? » dit Karen quand ils reviennent au pick-up de Frank.

« Je ne sais pas, je pense que David s'est rendu compte que je cachais quelque chose, » dit Frank en déverrouillant la voiture et en ouvrant la portière de Karen. 

Elle s'arrête avant de monter, cependant, et pose la main sur l'avant-bras de Frank. « Si j'étais vraiment une serveuse, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire maintenant ?

— La vérité ? »

Karen acquiesce. « Bien sûr, la vérité. »

Un sourire apparaît lentement sur son visage, et il détourne le regard. « Te ramener chez moi, je suppose. »

Elle hausse les sourcils. « Tu supposes ?

— Ouais. Tu sais, te faire grimper aux rideaux. Te faire le petit-déjeuner, pour changer.

— Tu me ferais le petit-déjeuner ? »

Frank a un petit rire, et il hoche la tête.

« Tu pourrais, tu sais, dit Karen. Mais tu ne vas pas le faire, pas vrai. »

Il soupire. « Karen - écoute, je -

— Non, ce n'est rien, Frank, vraiment, » dit-elle en secouant la tête. « Je n'aurais rien dû dire. »

Elle se tourne et monte dans le pick-up. Au bout d'un moment, Frank referme doucement la portière derrière elle.

Elle n'a jamais été rejetée comme ça avant. Elle ne l'encaisse pas bien. Et ils doivent encore rouler jusqu'à Manhattan. Bon dieu, elle est en train de tout gâcher. C'est son boulot d'arrondir les angles, de faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait jamais de gêne.

Frank ouvre du côté conducteur et s'installe au volant. Il met la clé dans le contact, mais ne la tourne pas, pose juste les mains sur le volant, et la regarde.

Karen ferme les yeux, et rejette la tête contre l'appuie-tête.

« S'il te plaît, écoute-moi juste, dit-il. S'il te plaît. »

Elle soupire, et lui rend son regard.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne te veux pas, que je ne voudrais pas, dit Frank. Mais je ne peux pas te payer pour ça. C'est juste - je ne peux pas le faire. Je suis - je suis pas taillé pour ça, tu vois ? »

Elle ne voit pas. Ce n'est pas un problème qu'elle a déjà rencontré.

Il reste assis comme ça jusqu'à ce que la lumière de la cabine s'éteigne, et démarre le moteur.

Frank allume la radio durant le trajet retour, pour combler le silence. Il fait complètement noir au dehors, et Karen regarde la pluie par la vitre plutôt que Frank.

C'est la première fois qu'elle se sent vraiment mal à l'aise avec lui, et cette prise de conscience lui donne envie de pleurer. Ça lui fait l'effet d'un deuil.

Presque une heure plus tard, il se gare devant son studio.

Karen s'assure qu'elle a tout ce avec quoi elle est venue, et lève les yeux vers lui. « N'oublie pas, j'ai ce voyage la semaine prochaine, donc je te verrai le dimanche d'après. »

Il acquiesce. « D'accord. Sois prudente. »

Elle sourit, un sourire un peu crispé. « Je le suis toujours, Frank. »


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, Karen réexamine la candidature de Frank, relit toutes ses réponses.

Elle n'a rien manqué.

Il s'est passé de sexe pendant presque trois ans. Et pour autant qu'elle le sache, ça a toujours été dû à des circonstances extérieures - avant que sa femme soit assassinée, il était outremer. À moins d'un changement radical de carrière, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait changer. Et la précarité de sa vie actuelle, qu'il mène ou non sa propre guerre, rendrait n'importe quelle relation difficile.

Il peut soit mentir à quelqu'un tous les jours, soit mettre la vie de cette personne en danger. Ou du moins, elle imagine que c'est ce qu'il pense.

Peut-être a-t-elle tort de le bousculer - ce qu'ils font est quelque chose qu'il peut enfin contrôler, et c'est son droit. Peut-être que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle leur arrangement fonctionne pour lui.

Mais il ne peut pas contrôler ce qu'elle ressent. Elle le peut à peine elle-même. Avoir envie de Frank est quelque chose d'effrayant, et la fait se sentir vulnérable d'une façon qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis très longtemps

Ça fait mal.

Karen n'a pas eu de relations sexuelles pour lesquelles elle n'a pas été payée depuis presque deux fois la période de chasteté de Frank. Elle reçoit beaucoup de contact, mais peu de réconfort personnel. Ce qu'elle fait n'est jamais _pour_ elle. Elle est toujours en représentation, s'adresse toujours à un public.

Paige est juste une idée. Ça l'a probablement bien plus perturbée qu'elle ne s'en rend compte, de passer autant de temps dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre. Ou peut-être qu'en fait, elles n'étaient pas assez distinctes - ce qu'elle faisait parce qu'elle le voulait, et ce qu'elle faisait pour les autres.

Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est présentée à Frank si rapidement, même sans tenir compte de la nature réciproque de cet acte, de la franchise qu'il lui a offerte en retour.

Il y a longtemps qu'elle n'a pas vraiment _voulu _quelque chose. Elle n'a jamais vraiment eu de but, rien qu'elle ait besoin de faire de toutes ses économies, à part en vivre.

Il n'y a jamais eu une assez bonne raison d'arrêter. Elle n'allait jamais pouvoir percevoir le même revenu, ou avoir la même quantité de temps libre. Et plus longtemps elle exerçait, plus important était le trou sur son CV.

Et le solde de son compte en banque.

Elle ne manquait jamais de clients. Même quand la ville est aux abois - c'est alors qu'ils ont le plus besoin d'elle.

Karen retrouve Thom à Penn Station, parce que c'est le plus simple. Il la prend dans ses bras comme le ferait un vieil ami, et il n'a pas tort - ils se sont beaucoup amusés ensemble.

Il a leurs billets, et ils s'assoient sur un banc en attendant l'heure d'embarquer.

Thom est dégingandé, il fait une bonne dizaine de centimètres de plus qu'elle et a une dizaine d'années de plus que Frank, et c'est un vrai geek. Il porte des chaussettes de sport blanches avec des tennis et un jean à moins qu'ils n'aillent dans un grand restaurant. Il a le front haut et les cheveux grisonnants, mais il ne manque pas de charme.

Il a toujours été gentil avec elle, l'a toujours traitée comme une personne. Ne l'a jamais mise mal à l'aise. Elle ne sait absolument pas pourquoi il n'a pas de petite amie.

Et Thom paye cher pour la voir. _Très cher_.

Elle doit valoir le coup.

Karen s'assure de poser des questions, pour qu'il fasse la conversation. Il ne la déçoit pas. 

Son aînée va bientôt rentrer à la fac, et il est en pleine crise à ce sujet, même s'il a encore longtemps avant de se retrouver seul les week-ends. Celle du milieu est en désaccord avec lui sur tous les sujets, en particulier sur ce qui constitue un repas complet. Le petit dernier est en sixième, et récolte des A et des B toute l'année.

Le temps que Karen ait droit à un résumé de la troisième opération en six mois de son chat, il est temps de monter à bord.

Ils prennent un train Amtrak, en classe affaire, pour Philadelphie.

Karen s'assoit à côté de la fenêtre. Au moment où ils quittent la gare, Thom a des écouteurs autour du cou, alors elle n'éprouve aucune culpabilité à ouvrir un livre.

Mais ses yeux ne font que regarder au delà des lignes de texte - les paroles de Frank résonnent dans son esprit depuis des jours.

_Ce n'est pas que je ne te veux pas, que je ne voudrais pas. Mais je ne peux pas te payer pour ça. Je suis pas taillé pour ça._

_Ce n'est pas que je ne te veux pas, que je ne voudrais pas_. 

Elle reste à la même page pendant quelques minutes, avant de refermer le livre d'un coup sec. Ce n'est pas du tout professionnel de sa part, d'emmener avec elle toutes ses préoccupations, d'être en train de penser à Frank alors qu'elle est avec un autre client.

« Tu vas bien ? » demande Thom, en retirant l'écouteur le plus proche d'elle. 

Paige sourit, et acquiesce, se penche pour poser un baiser sur sa joue. « Je suis excitée.

— Moi aussi, » dit Thom en entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble. « Tu m'as manqué. »

Ils descendent dans un bel hôtel du centre-ville, avec des sols de marbre et une seconde piscine réservée aux adultes. Après avoir découvert la chambre et s'être rafraîchi un brin, Thom s'assoit sur le canapé de la suite.

Ils ont appris par expérience que le mieux pour Thom est de baiser d'abord, et sortir ensuite.

Il aime vraiment qu'on le chevauche.

Karen enlève sa veste et ses chaussures et s'avance vers lui, lentement. « J'avais vraiment hâte, » dit-elle en souriant. 

Thom lui rend son sourire. « Tu n'as même pas idée, Paige. »

Il s'avance, jusqu'au bord du canapé, et l'attire plus près avec les mains, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tienne entre ses genoux.

« Je peux t'enlever ça ? » lui demande-t-il en tirant doucement sur sa jupe.

Elle acquiesce, et se tourne pour lui présenter la hanche avec la fermeture éclair. « S'il te plaît. »

La jupe tombe autour de ses chevilles, et elle s'appuie sur les épaules de Thom quand elle la repousse d'un coup de pied. 

Après ça il presse sa figure contre l'estomac de Karen, et fait glisser ses mains pour venir les poser juste sous ses fesses. Karen retire son haut, et Thom lève les yeux.

« Tu es même encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs, » dit-il doucement, et il glisse les doigts sous la dentelle de sa culotte. « Ça aussi, c'est joli.

— Merci, » dit-elle, et elle lui caresse la joue. « Tu es gentil. »

Il pose un baiser sur ses doigts, et se laisse aller contre le dossier.

Leur second jour à Philly, pendant que Thom la prend en levrette, Karen ferme les yeux et imagine que c'est Frank.

Il la prendrait sous tous les angles, sur un rythme lent et constant, les mains fermes sur ses hanches, la fesserait peut-être, mais seulement si elle en fait la requête. Elle se cambrerait, redresserait le cul pour lui offrir la meilleure vue, l'écouterait grogner ses louanges.

Elle le veut submergé par son désir pour elle, et se donner à lui ensuite. Elle n'a toujours pas vu son sexe, mais elle _sait_ qu'elle l'aimerait, qu'elle l'adorerait, putain.

Elle le laisserait faire tout ce qu'il veut.

S'il pouvait être convaincu de baiser quelqu'un comme elle - mais elle repousse cette pensée, se concentre sur la poursuite d'un orgasme, parce que Frank le _veut_, il le _voudrait_, il _l'a dit _-

Karen se laisse aller sur un coude, pour pouvoir atteindre son clitoris, et Thom change légèrement d'angle, et glisse une main de sa taille jusqu'à sa poitrine, fait rouler un de ses tétons entre ses doigts.

« Tu es tellement bonne, bébé, » dit Thom, et il gémit quand elle se resserre sur sa queue. « Tu vas jouir pour moi ? »

Elle veut chauffer Frank suffisamment pour qu'il lui parle salement, qu'il se laisse vraiment aller à dire tout ce qu'il aimerait lui faire, pour qu'il perde son côté gentleman timide et la baise vraiment.

Elle roule des hanches contre Thom tout en se tapotant le clitoris, acquiesce, se force à sourire pour qu'il l'entende dans sa voix. « Je vais venir, Thom, dit-elle, haletante. Donne tout, je sais que tu le peux. »

Elle est silencieuse, après, au dîner, et Thom l'observe. Il l'observe depuis qu'ils sont descendus du train la veille, dans les galeries d'art, sur la tombe de Ben Franklin, et dans leur chambre.

« Tu vas bien ? Je - j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » demande-t-il, et quand elle le regarde, il a l'air soucieux, véritablement inquiet.

« Non, tu es très bien, je suis désolée, » dit Paige. Elle rejette ses cheveux par dessus une épaule, et pose une main sur la sienne. « Je suis juste un peu distraite, j'ai l'impression d'avoir laissé le four allumé, quelque chose comme ça. »

Thom se détend un peu, et il lui serre la main. Mais il n'est pas encore satisfait. « Tu es sûre ? » demande-t-il.

Il s'effondrerait si elle lui disait la vérité - il lui est plus attaché, émotionnellement, qu'il ne le devrait, et c'est probablement de sa faute à elle. Paige ment aux hommes pour gagner sa vie, mais jusque là elle n'avait pas tant besoin de mentir à Thom.

Elle l'aimait bien. Karen transparaissait toujours trop.

« Promis, dit Paige. Tu es parfait. »

Karen rentre à la maison tard le dimanche soir, vers minuit. Elle prend une douche, nettoie tous les replis de son corps pour ne plus avoir l'odeur de celle qui a baisé Thom six fois en quatre jours, et reste allongée dans son lit pendant une heure.

Elle n'aurait pas dû faire la sieste dans le train.

Ça fait huit jours, et elle continue de ruminer les paroles de Frank. La sainte-nitouche de douze ans, pleine de haine pour elle-même, à l'intérieur de sa tête veut lui faire croire qu'elle n'est qu'une pute sur le déclin. Que Frank détesterait être le suivant sur la liste des centaines d'hommes qui l'ont pénétrée ces dix dernières années.

Mais il n'y avait pas eu trace de jugement sur son visage. Pas de dégoût.

Peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle même ne l'a jamais regardé de cette façon, en dépit de tous les meurtres qu'il a commis, comme si leurs crimes et leurs vies clandestines pouvaient jamais se valoir.

Elle a l'adresse de Frank - il vit de l'autre côté de Brooklyn, bien plus près que ne l'est son studio. Elle pourrait simplement se ramener chez lui, faire un speech dramatique, se mettre dans un embarras terrible. Si elle se plante vraiment, il se contentera de ne pas reprendre rendez-vous avec elle.

Il disparaîtra simplement de sa vie.

Après deux heures du matin, Karen se lève, et ouvre son coffre. Elle en tire tout le liquide que Frank lui a jamais donné - après huit sessions de câlins et leur dîner, le total se monte à huit mille cinq cents dollars.

Rien de ce qu'elle a fait pour les gagner ne lui a donné l'impression de travailler.

Karen s'habille, attrape son sac à main, et appelle un taxi.

Il n'y a pas de nom à côté de la sonnette de l'appartement de Frank, mais elle appuie tout de même, légèrement inquiète à l'idée que ça soit une fausse adresse, comme son faux nom.

Toutefois, après presque une minute, la voix de Frank grésille dans le haut-parleur. « _Qui est là ?_ »

Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû appeler.

Elle presse le bouton de l'interphone. « C'est Karen. »

Presque immédiatement, avec un bourdonnement sonore, la porte se déverrouille. Karen l'ouvre, et monte les deux étages, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, résonnant dans ses oreilles. Elle a la bouche sèche. Mais si elle ne fait pas ça, elle n'aura jamais la réponse qu'elle souhaite, ou celle qu'elle ne souhaite pas.

Elle essaie de se reprendre avant de frapper à la porte, prend quelques profondes inspirations.

Mais avant qu'elle soit prête, Frank ouvre la porte. Il est torse nu, et a un flingue à la main. « Hey, » dit-il doucement, et puis il s'avance, regarde de chaque côté du couloir. 

Il n'y a personne d'autre qu'eux. Il est plus de trois heures du matin.

Frank remet le cran de sûreté, et s'écarte. Karen entre et attend qu'il referme la porte.

« Tout va bien ? demande-t-il derrière elle.

— J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu voulais dire, » demande-t-elle, en s'accrochant à la lanière de son sac comme pour s'y retenir. « Quand tu as dit que tu n'étais pas fait pour ça, que tu ne pouvais pas me payer pour coucher avec moi. Je veux vraiment comprendre.

— Seigneur, Karen, dit Frank. C'est de ça qu'il s'agit ? »

Elle se retourne vers lui, et fronce les sourcils.

« C'est le milieu de la nuit, dit-il, en glissant son arme à sa ceinture. J'ai cru que tu avais des ennuis. »

Karen secoue la tête.

Frank soupire, et désigne la table de la cuisine de la tête. « Alors, hum, asseyons-nous, alors.

— D'accord.

— Donne-moi une seconde, » dit-il.

Karen s'assoit tandis que Frank quitte la pièce. L'appartement est austère, comme s'il n'y vivait pas depuis longtemps - et comme s'il n'avait pas dépensé grand chose pour le meubler, contrairement à ce qu'il paie pour la voir. Elle pose son sac sur la chaise d'à côté, et après un moment, Frank revient, avec un t-shirt et sans son flingue.

D'abord il va jusqu'à un placard de la cuisine et en tire deux verres. « Tu veux un peu d'eau ? » demande Frank en pressant son verre contre le distributeur du frigo. 

« Oui, s'il te plaît, » dit-elle, reconnaissante, même s'il est probablement en train de gagner du temps. 

Il la rejoint à la table avec deux verres, et elle prend une gorgée, et puis une autre, pour adoucir sa gorge sèche.

Il se gratte la barbe. « Tu es sûre de vouloir entendre ça ? »

Karen acquiesce.

Il soupire, et détourne le regard. Son index tressaute. « Écoute, je - ne le prends pas mal, mais je, euh - je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à t'apprécier autant. »

Elle se contente d'acquiescer à nouveau, et attend qu'il poursuive.

« Je veux dire, je suis pas là pour juger ce que tu fais, ou quoi, dit-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Mais je suppose que j'ai - depuis le début, être avec toi, ça m'a toujours fait me sentir tellement _bien_, c'est la meilleur chose que j'ai eue depuis _si longtemps_, et j'ai pensé que peut-être, si on ne couchait jamais ensemble, je n'aurais pas à tomber amoureux d'une femme, tu sais, que je - ne peux pas avoir. »

Peut-être qu'elle devrait lui demander de répéter ça.

« Plutôt stupide pas vrai ? continue-t-il. Le sexe n'a rien à voir avec ça. Mais je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée que tu étais seulement avec moi parce que - parce que je te _paye_ \- ou que tout ce que tu faisais ou disais n'était que pour les apparences - »

Karen plonge la main dans son sac, et en tire une épaisse enveloppe. « C'est pour ça que j'ai ramené ça. »

Il la prend, regarde à l'intérieur, puis la regarde elle. « Qu'est-ce que c'est, » dit-il, et un coin de sa bouche se retrousse comme s'il savait _exactement _ce que c'est.

« Je n'en veux pas, » dit-elle en posant les bras croisés sur la table. « Rien de ce que j'ai fait avec toi n'était pour l'argent, Frank.

— Karen -

— Demande-moi d'arrêter. »

Il fronce les sourcils. « Quoi ?

— J'ai quatre cent mille dollars à la banque et je suis trop proche d'un de mes clients, dit-elle fermement. Demande-moi d'arrêter, Frank. J'ai fait mon temps. Donne-moi une raison.

— Tu es sérieuse ? Ce - c'est ta carrière. »

Karen hausse les épaules. « Je suis une fille intelligente. Je peux en trouver une autre, dit-elle. Je pense à toi quand je suis avec d'autres hommes. C'est mauvais pour les affaires. »

Un large sourire s'affiche sur le visage de Frank. « Vraiment ? »

Quand elle opine, il éclate d'un rire incrédule. « Woah, dit-il. Je veux dire, j'essaye de refaire ma vie. Ça serait bien plus supportable avec toi.

— Tu le penses ? » dit-elle doucement, toujours en attente de la demande.

Il acquiesce, et se penche en avant, vient glisser une main par dessus les siennes sur la table. « Tu veux faire ça ? Fermer boutique, être avec moi ?

— Oui, je le veux, » dit-elle, et tout en hochant la tête, elle peut sentir les larmes lui brûler les yeux.

« Hey, fais pas ça, » dit Frank en lui caressant le dos de la main avec son pouce. « Merde, tu vas me faire pleurer, moi aussi. »

Karen rit, et s'essuie les yeux de l'autre main. « Désolée. »

Il _rayonne_, le coin des yeux marqué de petites rides de rire même quand il détourne le regard. 

Elle se lève de sa chaise et retire son manteau, et il se tourne quand elle s'approche de lui, ne sachant clairement pas s'il doit ou non se lever. Et puis Karen se coule sur ses genoux , et glisse un bras autour de ses épaules. 

Frank grogne et passe les bras autour d'elle, presse le visage dans son cou.

« Bon Dieu, Karen, » dit-il en lui passant la main dans le dos, pour venir la poser juste au dessus de ses fesses. « J'ai peur d'être en train de rêver. »

Karen pose un doigt sous son menton, et recule un peu pour le regarder. Il sourit quand elle se penche pour l'embrasser, en faisant de son mieux pour éviter sa moustache et goûter à ses lèvres.

« Tu ne rêves pas, Frank, » dit-elle tout contre sa bouche - et puis il vient réclamer davantage, glissant juste un peu la langue.

Quand il se détache, Frank glisse une main sur la cuisse de Karen, et puis il rit. « Tu m'as tué, putain, avec le coup que tu m'as fait sur le canapé, le jour où j'avais ce bleu. »

Elle rit aussi. « Je sais.

— Tu essayais de me provoquer, pas vrai.

— Bien sûr, dit-elle. Je pensais que tu avais peut-être besoin d'un encouragement. »

Il grommelle, et vient à nouveau presser le visage dans le cou de Karen, l'embrasse sous la mâchoire. « Il est trop tard pour que je te le fasse payer maintenant, mais je le ferai. »

Elle plonge les doigts dans les cheveux de Frank et sourit. « J'y compte bien. Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas pu attendre jusqu'à demain. »

Il relève la tête, lui caresse la joue. « Pas moi. Tu vas rester, pas vrai ? Viens te coucher. »

Elle vient.

Karen se réveille au chaud, dans un lit qui a l'odeur de Frank, avec un t-shirt et un pantalon de pyjama qui sont évidemment à lui.

Mais lui n'est pas au lit - elle peut aussi sentir une odeur de café, et l'entendre s'affairer dans la cuisine. Elle s'assoit, passe les jambes par dessus le bord du lit. Il est plus de dix heures, à en croire le réveil de Frank.

Karen va à la salle de bains, se rince la bouche avec un peu du dentifrice de Frank. Elle s'aventure dans la cuisine pour le trouver devant son ordinateur portable, quelques mèches de ses cheveux bouclant sur son front, une tasse à côté de lui.

« Salut, dit-il. Tu veux du café ? Je n'ai pas une Keurig super sophistiquée ou quoi, mais - »

Karen sourit et secoue la tête. « Café filtre ira très bien, Frank, merci. »

Il se lève et lui verse une tasse, et elle enroule un bras autour de sa taille après qu'il la lui a tendue.

« Tu dormais comme une souche quand je me suis réveillé, » dit Frank, avec un sourire détendu. « J'ai pensé que je pourrais te faire ce fameux petit-déjeuner, mais je n'ai pas grand chose à manger en fait. »

Le café est encore trop chaud pour le boire, aussi Karen pose la tasse sur le comptoir, et attire Frank à elle pour un baiser.

« Porte-moi, » dit-elle doucement, contre ses lèvres - et Frank plie les genoux, passe les bras sous ses cuisses.

Karen pousse un petit cri quand il la soulève, et elle s'agrippe à ses épaules. Une fois qu'elle a passé les jambes autour de lui, elle dépose une série de baisers sur son visage. Il plaque ses lèvres sur les siennes, aussi, suce la lèvre inférieure de Karen, et puis il émet un petit grognement, et la pose assise sur le plan de travail.

Elle le maintient tout contre elle avec les jambes, et il enchaîne les baisers dans son cou, avec un « mm » de contentement.

« J'ai adoré me réveiller à côté de toi, dit-il. Merde, il y a tellement de choses que je veux faire avec toi.

— Raconte-moi, dit Karen en l'embrassant sur le front. Mais laisse-moi boire mon café d'abord. »

Frank rit en se détachant d'elle, et lui tend sa tasse. Se dégageant de ses jambes, il se rend à l'autre bout de la cuisine, et fouille dans une pile de papiers.

« Dans l'intérêt de la transparence - » commence-t-il, et il revient vers elle avec une enveloppe, qu'il lui tend. « Je suis allé à la clinique avant même de te rencontrer. Juste - tu sais, je n'aime pas ne pas savoir, je leur en ai demandé deux copies. »

L'enveloppe est discrète, mais elle en a vu suffisamment pour savoir que ce sont les résultats de ses tests. 

« Ouvre-la. »

Karen glisse un ongle sous le rabat et l'ouvre. Elle en tire plusieurs feuilles, qu'elle déplie.

Ses résultats sont négatifs pour tout, du VIH à la syphilis.

« Voyez-moi ça, une santé parfaite, dit Karen avec un sourire. Je ne m'offenserai pas si tu veux voir mes résultats. J'ai probablement vu plus de bites que toi chez les Marines. »

Frank hausse les épaules. « Je te fais confiance. Tu te fais tester tout le temps, pas vrai ? Tu ne ferais pas ça si tu pouvais me filer quelque chose. »

Karen a envie de lui faire une grimace, mais Frank ne semble pas du genre à trop se soucier de ce qui peut arriver à sa personne.

« Tu avais prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ? » demande Karen, en reposant les papiers pour porter la tasse à ses lèvres.

Il secoue la tête. « Je vais au groupe de soutien plus tard, mais c'est tout. Et toi ? Tu as des - _clients_, ou -

— Non, je garde le lundi et le mardi libres.

— C'est vrai, dit Frank. Tu me l'as dit. »

Elle lui tend les bras, l'attire à elle. « Je vais devoir faire quelques annulations, par contre. Mieux vaut tôt que tard, je pense.

— Ils risquent de ne pas bien le prendre, » dit-il, en faisant remonter un doigt le long de la cuisse de Karen. « Je te parie qu'ils sont un paquet à être tombés amoureux. »

Karen se fend d'un sourire en coin. « Peut-être bien. La plupart d'entre eux ne le disent jamais, remarque bien. Et la plupart d'entre eux ne sont pas du tout mon genre.

— Ouais, et c'est quoi ton genre ? »

Elle le dévisage, toujours avec ce sourire en coin. « Oh, je ne sais pas trop. Des hipsters, anciens militaires, qui dépensent huit cents dollars par semaine pour des câlins mais ne se préoccupent pas de meubler leurs appartements.

— C'est drôlement spécifique. »

Elle hausse les épaules. « Je sais ce que j'aime. »

Frank rit doucement, lui glisse une mèche de cheveux égarée derrière l'oreille. « Tu as faim ? »

Karen grimace. « Je pense que je devrais peut-être aller régler tout ça d'abord, et revenir ensuite. Ça va me tracasser autrement.

— Hum, est-ce que - je vais aller faire des courses, je peux te faire à dîner plus tard ? »

Elle lui offre un grand sourire, et l'embrasse.

Karen a beaucoup à faire - elle a toute une entreprise à fermer, et un studio dont elle doit déménager, quoiqu'elle suppose que ce sera beaucoup plus simple à démanteler que la plupart des petites entreprises.

Jessica va lui rire au nez quand elle va entendre ça, et puis elle réalisera qu'elle est virée.

« Alors, ne ris pas, » commence Karen.

Jessica renâcle dans le combiné. « Je le sens bien. »

Karen soupire. « Désolée de te prendre de court, mais je ferme mon site web et je vire mes annonces dès qu'on aura raccroché. Je prends ma retraite.

— Eh ben merde, » dit Jessica, et Karen se l'imagine parfaitement, les pieds sur le bureau, l'air contente d'elle-même. « Tu as dit que je suis censée rire, alors qui est amoureux de toi ? C'est Frank ? C'est lui, pas vrai. »

Karen ferme les yeux, et prend quelques secondes avant de répondre, « Oui, c'est lui.

— Et tu appelles pour me virer, dit Jessica. À moins que tu aies une autre raison.

— Je dois faire un tas d'annulations, et quitter le studio, et brûler le matelas.

— Ouais, et alors ? 

— Alors, tu veux m'aider, Miss Muscles, et mériter ta généreuse prime de licenciement ? » dit Karen, moqueuse.

Jessica grogne, mais Karen peut percevoir le sourire dans sa voix quand elle dit, « Très bien. Mais uniquement parce que je suis contente que tu éteignes enfin la lanterne rouge. »

Karen n'est jamais payée si longtemps à l'avance, aussi les annulations consistent simplement en quelques coups de fil, et un email de masse à ses clients réguliers. Elle fait en sorte qu'il soit assez vague pour ne pas prouver qu'elle se prostituait, mais suffisamment clair pour qu'on comprenne qu'elle ferme boutique et se débarrasse de son téléphone de travail.

Elle reçoit immédiatement un émoji triste et un tas de points d'interrogation de la part de Troy, et vingt minutes plus tard, Jeremy l'accro à la muscu lui envoie un sms disant_** je peux avoir mes gars prêts à l'action si tu as besoin qu'on défonce quelqu'un.**_

Une heure après c'est Thom qui essaie de la joindre. _**Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**_

Elle leur répond à tous la même chose : _**Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.**_

Ça ne sera pas suffisant pour Thom, mais elle éteint tout de même son téléphone.

Finalement, ça ne se finit pas aussi dramatiquement que par un feu de matelas. Jessica la rejoint au studio en début d'après-midi, et casse le cadre du lit en quelques morceaux moins encombrants. Elle les descend aux ordures, Karen la suivant avec un assez grand carton rempli de sex toys, de lubrifiant, de préservatifs et de coussins. Elle jette également toutes ses serviettes - elles ont vu bien trop de foutre.

Jessica démonte la caméra de sécurité et l'écran qu'elle avait installés, et écrase le téléphone de travail de Karen dans son poing.

Elles sanglent le canapé et le matelas à l'arrière d'un pick-up, conduit par un homme que Jessica dit être son voisin (« Tu le payes aussi, » ajoute-t-elle), puis Jessica et lui s'en vont à la décharge. 

Ils lui avaient coûté cher, mais ce canapé et ce lit ont tous les deux été bien trop malmenés et ont vu trop de fluides pour que Karen puisse les vendre ou les donner en toute bonne conscience.

Elle appelle Housing Works pour qu'ils récupèrent la table basse, la commode, les tables de chevet et la télé - qui ont tous été relativement épargnés. Son maquillage et quelques fringues finissent dans un sac de voyage, et puis Karen descend au rez de chaussée chez la propriétaire.

Rompre le bail est la partie la plus pénible. La propriétaire, Harper, a toujours haussé les sourcils devant les allées et venues de Karen. C'est un petit immeuble, avec plusieurs entreprises et seulement quelques appartements, mais quiconque aurait vraiment fait des recherches aurait su que Karen ne vit pas ici.

Elle aurait probablement dû appeler les flics. L'aurait probablement fait, si Karen n'était pas blanche et blonde, et que les hommes qui la payaient n'étaient pas pour la plupart des hommes d'affaires nantis.

Le studio doit être complètement vide pour mercredi, alors elle fera un grand nettoyage le lendemain. Le verrou de sécurité qu'elle a installé doit être démonté aussi - peut-être qu'elle peut demander à Frank de l'aider pour ça. Karen pourrait probablement se débrouiller pour le faire toute seule, mais elle a bien vu qu'il aimerait se sentir utile.

« C'quoi l'histoire, vous vous mariez ou quoi ? » demande Harper avec son fort accent new-yorkais, en tendant à Karen les formulaires à remplir.

Karen sourit en parcourant les petits caractères. « Quelque chose comme ça. »

Quand elle retourne à l'appartement de Frank, après avoir pris une douche, il est presque sept heures.

Il ouvre la porte, et merde alors, il s'est rasé la barbe.

Karen pousse une exclamation de surprise, et caresse ses joues lisses. « Tu es beau comme tout. »

Frank l'embrasse en souriant. « Je savais que ça te plairait.

— C'est plus facile de t'embrasser maintenant. »

Il acquiesce, et referme la porte derrière eux. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu me prépares ? demande Karen. Je suis affamée, en fait, j'ai passé la journée à vider le studio.

— Vraiment, tous ces meubles ? demande Frank, tandis qu'ils entrent dans la cuisine. Tu as embauché quelqu'un ? Tu aurais pu me demander d'aider. »

Elle secoue la tête. « Je voulais le faire moi-même. C'était cathartique, tu vois. Et je connais une fille qui est vraiment très forte. »

Frank prend l'air impressionné. « Alors, quoi - tu as fini, juste comme ça ? »

Elle hausse les épaules. « À peu près. Je n'ai plus qu'à passer l'aspirateur.

— Putain. Tu veux un verre ?

— _Oui_. »

Frank se tourne vers le frigo, et soupire en regardant à l'intérieur. « Hum, en fait d'alcool, je n'ai que de la bière.

— J'aime la bière, » dit Karen, et il en sort deux bouteilles, qu'il décapsule. Elle se faufile à côté de lui, glisse un doigt dans le passant de sa ceinture tandis qu'il lui tend une bouteille. « À quoi devrions nous trinquer ? »

Frank réfléchit, en lui caressant le bras. « Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à le résumer.

— Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça, » commence-t-elle en levant sa bouteille, « Au sexe non-transactionnel. À la bonne nourriture. Et qu'on évite les ennuis. »

Frank sourit, et dit, « Ouais, va pour ça. » Il trinque avec elle, et prend une longue gorgée.

Frank fait rôtir un poulet - il ouvre le four pour le lui montrer, et il y a du riz en train de cuire, et des légumes mis de côté, prêts à sauter dans la poêle.

Il reste vingt-et-une minutes sur le minuteur.

« Je sais que tu es en train de cuisiner et tout, » dit Karen en posant sa bouteille et en s'asseyant sur le comptoir. « Mais tu sais ce que je veux faire maintenant ?

— Dis-moi, » dit Frank, en posant lui aussi sa bouteille pour venir faire glisser ses mains sur les cuisses de Karen.

« Je suis vraiment à une bonne hauteur, là, et je voudrais te voir sucer mes seins. »

Frank le prend comme un ordre - il l'aide à passer son haut par dessus sa tête, la regarde défaire la fermeture de son soutien-gorge. Il tombe sur le sol, et Frank sourit, et l'embrasse, avant de baisser la tête pour venir poser la bouche sur sa poitrine.

Karen glisse les doigts dans les cheveux de Frank tandis qu'il prend ses seins en main, passe la langue sur un téton et et le prend dans sa bouche. Il a les yeux fermés quand elle le regarde. Ses joues se creusent quand il aspire, tire légèrement sur le mamelon avec les dents avant de lécher le bout du sein comme pour s'excuser.

Frank grogne en la relâchant, et lève les yeux. « J'avais envie de te voir nue depuis si longtemps, » dit-il, et il l'effleure du bout des dents.

Avant qu'il puisse passer à l'autre sein, Karen sourit et commence à déboutonner son pantalon. « Tu veux voir ?

— Oh bordel, oui. »

Il l'aide à l'enlever, et puis Karen prend une inspiration sifflante. « Ah, le comptoir est froid, » dit-elle, et Frank plonge vers un tiroir, et en tire un torchon propre.

Elle soulève le bassin pour qu'il puisse l'étendre, et se rassoit, l'embrasse à nouveau. 

Frank lui retire sa culotte, aussi, et quand il prend son autre sein dans la bouche, il glisse un pouce sur son clitoris, dessine des cercles tout autour, lentement.

« Frank, oui, » souffle Karen en lui tirant les cheveux - ils sont assez longs pour vraiment pouvoir s'y accrocher.

« Bon Dieu, tu es trempée, » dit Frank, et il sourit, embrasse la courbe de son sein. « Merde, je peux te bouffer la chatte avant de te servir à dîner ? »

Elle lui rend son sourire, et acquiesce. C'est peut-être bien la meilleure phrase qu'elle ait jamais entendue.

Frank recule, et elle le suit des yeux comme il traverse la cuisine et revient avec une chaise. Il la place devant elle et s'assoit, et glisse les mains sous les genoux de Karen pour les poser sur ses épaules.

« Seigneur, Frank, tu places la barre très haut là, » dit-elle en se reposant en arrière sur les coudes tandis qu'il embrasse l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Il se contente de lui sourire, lui écarte les lèvres de la langue.

« Encore un quart d'heure sur le minuteur, » dit Karen, et elle plonge à nouveau une main dans ses cheveux. « Tu penses pouvoir y arriver avant ça ? » Karen ne bouge pas le poing quand il acquiesce, pour que ça tire un peu.

« Je sais que je le peux, » grommelle Frank, et il se concentre aussitôt sur son clitoris.

Elle n'en doute pas. C'est une belle vue qu'elle a là - elle le regarde, en train de la stimuler avec sa bouche, les yeux fermés. Au début, il a l'air concentré, en train de chercher, mais son expression se mue bientôt en une de pur bonheur.

Au bout d'un moment elle se laisse aller sur le comptoir de pierre, s'agrippe fermement au rebord. C'est froid contre ses bras nus, mais tout le reste - elle a trop chaud, et avec le four allumé, la pièce est chaude de toute façon.

Frank glisse un doigt en elle, et un autre, les fait aller et venir et les recourbe en rythme avec sa langue, jusqu'à ce qu'elle halète. Il la fait jouir avec quatre minutes de reste, et dépose des baisers autour de son clitoris avant de se lever.

Elle reste étendue tandis que Frank la nettoie, et s'essuie la figure, et se lave les mains.

Quand elle est prête, Frank l'aide à descendre du comptoir, et c'est une bonne chose parce que ses genoux flageolent sitôt qu'elle pose les pieds à terre. Karen s'assoit tandis que Frank éteint le feu sous le riz, et l'allume sous une poêle à frire. Elle se baisse pour récupérer sa culotte, et suit des yeux le contour de son érection au travers de son jean, pendant qu'il jette les légumes dans la poêle et les remue.

Il sort le poulet du four quand le minuteur bipe, plante un thermomètre dans la chair, et transfère le poulet sur une planche à découper.

Frank ne débande pas. Pas assez pour le remarquer, en tout cas.

« Tu encaisses toujours aussi bien la frustration ? » demande Karen en remettant son haut. « C'est une reine que tu ne devrais pas mettre trop tôt sur l'échiquier, Frank. Quelqu'un pourrait en tirer avantage. »

Frank lève la tête, et sourit, un couteau à viande à la main. « J'ai une résistance à la douleur très élevée. »

Karen laisse son pantalon et son soutien-gorge sur le sol.

Le dîner est bon - Frank est un cuisinier accompli, et elle mange lentement, une main posée sur sa cuisse. Il y a bien longtemps qu'un homme n'a pas cuisiné pour elle. Il ne se plaint pas, et ne la presse pas.

Mais les assiettes n'ont pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'au lave-vaisselle avant que Karen tire une capote de son sac et entraîne Frank vers la chambre.

Leurs baisers sont de moins en moins précis tandis qu'ils essaient de tout faire à la fois, comme s'ils coloriaient en dehors des lignes, et puis Frank est assis au bord du lit, sa ceinture est défaite, sa braguette est ouverte, et Karen a son sexe en main.

Elle a laissé sa culotte tomber au sol.

Il est massif. Elle a hâte de l'avoir en elle.

« Combien de fois as-tu pensé à ça ? demande Karen.

— Je crois qu'il ne s'est pas passé un jour, depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, où ça ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit, » dit-il, la tête inclinée sur le côté, tandis qu'il se débarrasse de son pantalon à coups de pied.

« Ah vraiment, » dit Karen avec un sourire, et elle l'embrasse puis le suit au milieu du lit, chevauche sa taille, l'aide à passer son t-shirt par dessus sa tête.

Ce n'est probablement pas le moment de dire qu'elle s'est branlée en pensant à lui tout en étant baisée par quelqu'un d'autre. Il faudra en parler quand il n'y aura pas de chance de casser une ambiance pareille. Elle ne l'a même jamais vu nu - pas même la nuit dernière, elle s'est changée dans la salle de bains.

Frank grogne, et repousse le t-shirt de Karen au dessus de sa poitrine, glisse une main sur son sein.

Karen se débarrasse de son haut, et passe les mains dans les cheveux de Frank, un peu plus brusquement qu'elle ne le fait d'habitude, et Frank ferme les yeux, gémit un peu.

« Frank, demande-t-elle doucement, est-ce que tu as pensé à moi quand tu étais couché dans ce lit ? »

Il lève les yeux vers elle, et sourit. « Ouais.

— Qu'est-ce que je te faisais ? » demande-t-elle. Il rougit. « Est-ce que je te prenais fort, est-ce que je te baisais jusqu'à l'os ? »

Frank opine, le regard un peu vague. « Oui, Karen.

— Tu jouissais en moi ?

— O - oui, Karen. »

Elle passe une main derrière elle, empoigne sa queue, et se soulève sur les genoux, se repositionne. Quand elle redescend, c'est pour venir se frotter contre lui, le faire glisser entre ses lèvres humides.

Frank se mord la lèvre - il geint un peu, quand elle l'ajuste d'une main, le tient contre elle. Elle presse juste comme il faut sur la base de son sexe, et lui sourit tout en remontant vers le gland.

« J'avais tellement envie de t'avoir en moi, Frank, » dit-elle, haletante. Elle attrape le préservatif.

Elle en déchire l'emballage et le déroule sur sa queue, de manière probablement un peu trop experte, et maintient le contact visuel avec Frank tandis qu'elle se met en place. La sensation d'étirement est fantastique, et elle prend chaque centimètre, descend jusqu'à sa base. Il ouvre grand la bouche quand elle pivote le bassin, et quand elle le lève la première fois pour glisser à nouveau jusqu'en bas.

« Bordel de Dieu, » dit-il, d'une voix qui craque un peu, et il l'agrippe de ses mains fortes.

Après le second va-et-vient, Frank ramène ses pieds sous lui, et commence à rendre coup de rein pour coup de rein, en la ramenant à lui avec ses mains.

Karen le baise à fond, et la tête du lit bon marché tape contre le mur. C'est bruyant et instable, et l'espace d'un instant elle regrette son ancien lit, qui ne bougeait quasiment jamais.

Mais elle n'aurait jamais pu le prendre comme ça dans ce lit, avec tous ses fantômes.

Elle n'aurait jamais pu baisser les yeux vers lui, assise sur sa queue comme sur un trône, et envisager un futur. Elle ne se serait jamais laissé aller à lui balbutier la vérité, à lui dire combien elle a envie de lui. Elle n'aurait jamais pu penser à peut-être faire sans capote la prochaine fois, et laisser Frank regarder son jus s'écouler d'elle avant de le repousser à l'intérieur. Peut-être qu'il le nettoierait avec la langue.

Karen sourit, et repousse ses cheveux par dessus une épaule, et se penche en avant pour embrasser Frank. Le nouvel angle est incroyable, et il l'enserre de ses bras, pose une série de baisers dans son cou, et il plonge en elle plus longuement, plus profondément.

Il est près de venir, elle le sent. Ça n'a pas pris longtemps, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à autre chose. Elle referme les doigts dans ses cheveux, et prend appui sur lui.

Frank jouit avec son nom sur les lèvres, comme un mantra.

Au bout d'un long moment, ils finissent par se nettoyer.

Karen se réveille dans un lit chaud, avec un Frank torse nu à ses côtés. Il est couché sur le ventre, le visage tourné de l'autre côté du lit, et les couvertures sont suffisamment repoussées pour qu'elle puisse voir une longue cicatrice en travers de son omoplate, un trait droit, comme laissée par un chirurgien. 

Il y en a une autre irrégulière au dessus de son coude. Elle n'a pas encore eu l'opportunité de les cataloguer toutes, de les embrasser pour effacer le souvenir de la douleur.

Environ une minute plus tard, Frank se retourne, ouvre les yeux, et croise son regard.

« Hey, » dit-il, tout doucement, et il sourit.

Elle se glisse de son côté jusqu'à ce qu'il passe un bras autour d'elle et l'attire contre lui, éliminant tout espace entre eux. Frank passe une jambe entre les siennes sous les couvertures, presse le visage dans son cou, et referme les yeux.

« Encore cinq minutes, » dit-il, même si elle peut sentir son sexe, dur, contre sa cuisse.

C'est agréable, de sentir son poids.

Elle le caresse du bout des doigts, et ferme les yeux elle aussi, mais très vite elle commence à s'agiter, et embrasse toutes les parties de lui qu'elle peut atteindre.

Frank répond par un « mmm », lui embrasse la mâchoire, et se frotte contre elle. « Un bail que j'avais pas eu la trique au réveil, » dit-il, d'une voix encore enrouée par le sommeil. Il passe une main sur la hanche de Karen jusqu'à ses fesses, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne résiste plus à enlever sa culotte, pour le laisser glisser deux doigts en elle.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Karen ?, demande-t-il en la caressant. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ? »

Elle sourit, et l'embrasse. « Ce n'est pas tant ce que tu peux faire. »

Frank semble confus, mais il se laisse faire quand elle le pousse sur le dos, et écarte les jambes quand elle rampe entre elles, et remonte dans le lit quand elle le lui demande.

Karen se met à plat ventre, appuyée sur un coude, près de la hanche de Frank, et referme la main sur son sexe.

« Eh bien, bonjour à toi aussi, » dit Frank avec un demi sourire.

Karen tord le poignet, et passe la langue sur la base de sa queue, en lui souriant. « Tu peux tenir mes cheveux en dehors du chemin, s'il te plaît ? »

Frank lui obéit immédiatement, et rassemble ses longs cheveux d'un côté, les enroule autour de ses doigts.

Elle prend alors le gland dans sa bouche, et le garde juste là, les yeux fermés. Écoute Frank gémir tandis qu'elle suce, appréciant la sensation qu'elle a de lui, sous elle, en elle, à nouveau.

« Oh, merde, » dit-il quand elle le prend plus profondément, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent le poing qu'elle a refermé sur sa verge.

Il glisse une main à l'arrière de la tête de Karen quand elle commence à monter et descendre, en le stimulant avec la langue, en le prenant plus loin à chaque fois. Il est chaud et doux dans sa bouche, et les mouvements de ses hanches sont minuscules.

Elle pourrait faire ça toute la journée.

La main qui retient ses cheveux se resserre en un poing, mais ne tire pas. « Seigneur, Karen - tu es - »

Karen se retire pour le masturber avec la main. « Je suis quoi ? » demande-t-elle en le regardant entre ses cils.

« Incroyable, dit-il dans un souffle. Tellement bonne, putain. »

Elle sourit, et sort à nouveau la langue pour le titiller, et puis baisse la tête pour le prendre aussi loin qu'elle le peut, et suce fort. Il grogne, maintenant, et elle est heureuse qu'il se fasse entendre - un orgasme seul ne lui apprendra pas ce qu'il apprécie en cours de route.

Le temps que les bruits d'aspiration soient trop bruyants à ses oreilles, Frank commence à tenter de la prévenir qu'il est près de venir. Comme si elle allait se retirer après en avoir rêvé si longtemps.

Frank respire par saccades quand il jouit au fond de sa gorge, et elle avale, jusqu'à la dernière goutte, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop sensible pour continuer.

Quand elle le relâche et lève les yeux, les bras de Frank sont inertes à ses côtés, et sa tête penchée en arrière.

Karen le nettoie un peu avec la langue, et puis se met à genoux, se racle la gorge. « Ne te rendors pas, j'ai besoin que tu joues au mâle et que tu m'aides avec quelque chose aujourd'hui. »

Frank lui sourit, encore dans les vapes, le souffle court, et acquiesce. « Ouais, bien sûr. Tout ce que tu veux. »

Après, il prépare le petit-déjeuner.

Frank attrape sa boîte à outils, et Karen et lui se rendent au studio juste avant midi. L'équipe chargée de récupérer les meubles est à l'heure, et ils finissent par prendre tout ce qu'elle avait espéré, y compris la télé. Une fois qu'ils sont partis, et que le studio est vraiment vide, Karen passe l'aspirateur sur chaque centimètre carré, et essuie toutes les surfaces, vérifie tous les tiroirs et les placards.

Elle a toujours gardé plus de produits d'entretien au studio qu'à son propre appartement.

Frank démonte le verrou de sécurité qu'elle avait installé sur la porte, et une fois qu'il l'a remplacé par l'original, il va s'occuper du frigo sans qu'elle le lui demande, le vide dans un sac poubelle et essuie les étagères.

Tandis qu'elle nettoie la salle de bains, Frank rebouche quelques trous dans les murs.

Quand tout est fini, Karen regarde autour d'elle, sourit à Frank, et fait des pirouettes dans l'espace libéré jusqu'à ce qu'il rie, la prenne dans ses bras et l'embrasse.

« Merci, » dit-elle, contre ses lèvres, et ce n'est pas juste pour le travail manuel.

Frank sourit, et acquiesce. « Temps d'y aller ?

— Ouais. »

Karen dépose les clés chez la proprio, et puis ils sont dans la rue. Frank ouvre le coffre, et tandis qu'il range ses outils et les produits d'entretien, une portière se referme. Karen se retourne pour voir, et Thom est là, qui verrouille sa voiture et s'avance vers elle, plutôt hésitant.

Il doit l'avoir attendue, et ça devrait probablement l'effrayer - s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre. Il aurait été plus malin d'annoncer sa retraite _après _avoir vidé les lieux. Mais Karen lève une main pour le saluer.

Thom stoppe à peu près à trois mètres d'elle. « Désolé de juste - mais j'étais inquiet, et quand tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages - »

Elle sourit, et s'avance, secoue la tête. « Je vais bien, Thom. Il est juste temps de changer d'air. »

Il baisse les yeux. «C'est pour ça que tu étais bizarre tout le week-end ? »

Frank ferme le coffre, et l'attend sur le trottoir. Elle regarde dans sa direction et espère qu'il ne va pas jouer les machos, mais il se contente de s'appuyer à la voiture. Prêt à intervenir si elle avait l'air mal à l'aise, mais la laissant gérer la situation.

Quand elle se retourne, Thom observe Frank avec une certaine méfiance, comme s'il savait qu'il les écoute, qu'il les regarde.

« Hé, regarde-moi, » dit Karen en prenant le visage de Thom entre ses mains. « Je te connais depuis longtemps, pas vrai ? Tu dirais que je suis une experte ? »

Thom acquiesce. « Oui.

— Alors crois-moi quand je te dis que tu es _merveilleux_. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Tu as le droit de prendre du temps pour toi, et pour une petite amie si tu en veux vraiment une. Et tu le mérites. Tu ne trahiras pas tes enfants en vivant ta vie. Je te le promets. »

Tom rit doucement, et se laisse aller sous ses doigts. « Tout a toujours l'air si simple quand tu le dis.

— C'est parce que ça l'est, généralement, Thom. Viens là, » dit-elle en lui ouvrant les bras.

Il soupire dans les cheveux de Karen comme il l'étreint, et puis la relâche. C'est probablement le câlin le plus court qu'il lui ait jamais fait. « Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, dit-il en regardant ses pieds, mais est-ce que tu - tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un ? »

À la limite de son champ de vision, elle voit Frank redresser la tête d'un coup.

« Oui, » dit Karen avec un hochement de tête.

Thom lui offre un sourire, même s'il est crispé et tremblant. « C'est super. Je, euh, je suis content pour toi, Paige. Et je veux dire, je suis sûr que c'est, tu sais, ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Arrêter.

— Merci, Thom. Je le pense aussi. »

Il renifle, et fourre les mains dans les poches de sa veste. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

— Je ne sais pas, » dit Karen. Elle jette un regard à Frank, qui l'attend incliné contre le capot, comme James Dean, la cigarette en moins. « Peut-être que je vais retourner à l'école, devenir thérapeute ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Thom sourit. « Tu serais une super thérapeute. »

Elle sent un sourire se faire jour sur son visage, un qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de laisser échapper devant lui. Elle prend une profonde inspiration, et lui tend la main.

« Je m'appelle Karen. »


End file.
